The KnowItAlls
by Linzbinz84
Summary: When Hermione's parents are killed, Snape is named her legal guardian. Snape can't stand the "Insufferable Know-It-All," but then we always hate in others what we consider our own flaws.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I did not create Hermione Granger or Severus Snape; they are the property of J.K. Rowling.

Thanks to Zarathustra46 for betaing!  
...

He walked up the path slowly and stared at the deep red hue of the door. He lifted his hand to knock, took a deep breath, and dropped his hand again. He leaned his head against the door.

"Why me?" he had asked the headmaster. The headmaster had replied with some generalities of the other teachers being unable to take the girl in, the Weasleys having so many children already etc, etc. Of course, she was one of "The Saviour's" best friends and the Order needed to protect her since Voldemort was bound to return and attack her to get to Potter. Snape had just sighed, accepting his duty and its consequences. Now the "Insufferable- Know-It-All"—as he liked to call her—was becoming his foster child.

Snape took another deep breath; at least the unhappy task of informing Miss Granger had been taken care of by the Muggle police and social worker. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head, raised his fist, and knocked sharply on the door. A small, frizzy-haired twelve-year-old girl answered it. Unshed tears hung in her eyes, and the remnants of earlier tears streaked trails down her cheeks. She looked up at him, unable to quell the surprise that mingled with the deep sadness in her eyes. "Prof..." she trailed off.

"Is this your uncle, dear?" the Muggle social worker asked her, coming up behind her; the Ministry had owled Hermione earlier to have her tell the Muggle social worker that her uncle was coming. However, Hermione just stared mutely.

_Stupid girl!_ Snape thought irritably. "Yes, ma'am," he replied, ignoring Hermione's silence. He extended his hand,"Severus Snape."

The woman took it. "Who are you related to?"

"Hermione's mother is my cousin. When Hermione was a small child, her mother decided that 'uncle' was a more appropriate title." He said a silent prayer that the Ministry had not gotten bogged down in red tape, and had managed to magically change the Grangers' will, listing him as legal guardian.

"Patricia Salk," the woman said, a bit more warmly. "I'm the social worker in charge of Miss Granger's case. I have some papers for you to sign and then I'll see you both in court in two weeks."

"Court?''

"To finalize the guardianship. Since the Grangers named you as guardian, it's just a formality. I'll remind you a few days before the date."

"Thank you very much." Snape followed Ms. Salk into the kitchen to sign the required papers.

Hermione mechanically shut the door. _Snape!, _she thought._ All this and now Snape!..._ _Professor Snape_, she corrected herself as an afterthought. She wandered into the kitchen, blankly staring at Snape and Ms. Salk.

A half hour later, Snape let Ms. Salk out and went to speak to the girl who still stood at the entrance to the kitchen. "Miss Granger." Hermione remained silent. "Miss Granger, I'm very sorry to hear about your parents.

"Thank you '"she managed to squeak out.

"Why don't we sit down?" he suggested. He sat down at the table, and gestured for Hermione to do the same. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here." Hermione nodded, unable to get the words out to answer him.

Snape sighed. "Well, Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore has selected me to be your guardian now that..." he trailed off as Hermione's eyes filled with tears again. He passed her a napkin from the holder on the table. "We will stay here until after the funeral tomorrow, and then we will go to Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer. We will return for the court hearing in two weeks. My guardianship has been finalized at the Ministry already." Hermione nodded quickly, pushed back from the table, and left the room.

Snape forced himself to remember that her parents had just been killed. But was excusing herself from the room too much to ask? He was losing patience quickly with the girl. _I'll go find the guest room_, he thought, standing up. As he searched, Snape noticed a bedroom with the door open. Hermione was on the bed, curled up in the fetal position, crying into a worn teddy bear. Snape sighed, and then walked past the doorway to continue looking for the guest room.


	2. Chapter 2

EDIT NOTE: This is the same chapter with a word changed. Thank you, Coral Grace, for bringing it to my attention!

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine; they are the property of J.K. Rowling.  
...

The funeral was a quiet affair; only a few of the Grangers' closest friends and colleagues came. As soon the reception ended, Snape hurried Hermione through packing. He shrunk her belongings, took hold of her elbow, and with a curt "Don't move," apparated them both to just outside Hogwarts.

"Follow me, Miss Granger," Snape commanded, striding toward the castle looming in front of them. Hermione trudged along behind him, her eyes finally dry.

They walked down to the dungeons. "Where are we going, sir? ''Hermione asked him softly.

"My quarters," he replied curtly.

"Oh. Then I'll just go to Gryffindor Tower. It's in the other direction.''

"No." His short answer did not sit well with Hermione, but she knew better than to argue. Glancing at her, Snape noticed Hermione's hard expression. He explained further, "You can't stay in Gryffindor Tower during the summer, Miss Granger. It's not allowed."

"Oh." Confusion crossed her face. "Then where will I be staying?"

"In my quarters. That's part of the—er—consequences of being your guardian."

"If you don't want me here, I'll be happy to go home. I'm sure I can care for myself. Or ask the Ron if I can stay with him." she snapped haughtily.

"Watch your tone, Miss Granger!" Snape warned, and Hermione fell silent. "And you will do no such thing. Into my care you have been trusted, and in my care you will stay."

They walked past the door to the Potions' classroom and came to a plain wooden door. "Squamata Elapidae," Snape said. The door swung open, and Snape gestured for Hermione to enter. "Welcome to my quarters, Miss Granger. Emphasis on 'my'!"

Wishing she could be in Gryffindor Tower, Hermione followed Snape past the foyer and into the living room. As she walked in, her eyes almost bugged out; it was her dream living room. Every wall had bookshelves from ceiling to floor, crammed so full of books, they had to be charmed to hold the weight. Two well-worn easy chairs and end tables sat in corners, and a matching, brown well worn sofa sat in front of a slightly scuffed coffee table.

"Obviously, this is the living room," Snape said. He pointed to a door between two bookshelves. "The kitchen is through there." He strode across the living room and pointed to a door on the left side. "That is my bedroom." He gestured to a door across the hall. "That is my private potions lab."

He took a breath. "Miss Granger, I would like to get some things straight." Hermione looked at him, "You are never to go into my bedroom or potions lab without my express permission. I do not and will not care what your pathetic excuse might be. You are not to go into my bedroom or potions lab. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied, She paused for a moment. "Why not?"

_Insolent girl!_ Snape thought angrily. "Because they are my private spaces and you are not to go in them. Understood?''

"Yes, sir." She bit back the questions that rose to her throat. Snape turned to leave. "Um, sir?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"What is it?"

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Snape pointed to a door just off the living room. "That will be your room. I believe Professor McGonagall decorated it for you while I was gone."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, sir." She walked to the door and opened it. ''Wow…"she murmured. Professor McGonagall had painted the wall a bright lime green and given her a comforter with bright blue, purple and lime green squares that interlocked with each other. The furniture was a light wood that contrasted nicely with the bright color. A matching desk and bookshelf sat in one corner. Hermione found herself smiling slightly for the first time in the past two days.

Professor Snape strode in behind her, rolling his eyes at the gaudy color Professor McGonagall had chosen for the girl. He noticed the hint of a smile on Hermione's face, and rolled his eyes again; just like a Gryffindor to like such bright colors. He took Hermione's belongings out of his pockets and turned them back to their original size. "You can start unpacking, Miss Granger, I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

"Thank you, ''Hermione replied. She hesitated a moment. "Um, Professor?''

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed.

"Where's the ladies?"

"Through that door." He pointed across the room. "That's your bathroom. Mine is in my bedroom."

"Thank you."

Snape left the room and Hermione begun unpacking, trying to force herself to accept her new reality.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing/adding/alerting my story. I'm sorry it's taking so long to update. And I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I'm attempting to set up what's going to happen next (of which I only have a vague idea at the moment). I also wanted to let you know that there is going to be awhile in between updates. I'm currently a third year medical student on my third year rotations, so other than work, my life revolves around eating and sleeping. I write when I can. So thank you to all of you who are following my story. I ask for you to be patient with me. I'll do my best not to leave you hanging.

...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they are the property of J.K. Rowling. If I did, I would not be over 100K in debt for medical school.

...

There was a knock at the door. "Come in?" Hermione said uncertainly.

The door opened as Snape stepped into Hermione's room. "Dinner is ready, Miss Granger. Wash your hands and come into the kitchen."

"Yes, sir." Hermione put a final book away.

When Hermione walked into the kitchen, Snape was sitting at a small round table with two place settings. A jug of pumpkin juice, a carafe of coffee, and plates of pork chops, broccoli, and mashed potatoes sat in the center.

"I'm waiting, Miss Granger," Snape sneered.

She sat down and Snape passed her the plate of pork chops. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." It was all they said for the rest of the meal.

As soon as Snape finished eating, Hermione escaped to her room. Snape silently noted that she had only eaten half her pork chop and a few bites of broccoli. And that she didn't ask if he needed help cleaning up. Who was he—her servant? He'd have to remedy this issue the next day. If she was going to live with him, she'd have to learn to pull her weight, no matter what had been expected of her in the past.

He tidied up the kitchen, then went into the living room to read the latest volume of _The British Association of Potions Research; _Jules Bohr had written an article on a new way to improve the Blood Replenishing potion. After finishing the article, he reached for his current novel, _A Tale of Two Cities, _a muggle classic he'd always enjoyed.

At eleven o'clock, he stood up to go to bed, and noticed Hermione's light was still on. _Honestly, _he thought, _wasn't the girl tired?_ He rapped on her door. "Miss Granger, go to bed."

_. _ "Yes, sir," she replied. "Good night." She got ready for bed. _There has to be a way out of this_. _It can't be Snape or no one. Perhaps the library has something,_ she thought, drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Chapter 5 is already written; it just has to be edited. And Chapter 6 is simmering in my mind. Thanks to my friend for being my muse this weekend!

...

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Harry Potter_ series; it is the property of J.K. Rowling.

...

Hermione woke early the next morning, confused over where she was. But then the events of the past two days came rushing back to her and tears began to prick at her eyes. She blinked them away quickly, remembering her plan to go to the library. She quickly made her bed and changed unto jeans and a sweater. She slipped quietly out of Snape's quarters—he was nowhere to be seen—and walked to the library.

As she inhaled the familiar scent of musty paper, she felt her heart lighten a bit. Books had been her friends for almost as long as she could remember. And she knew that if there was a way to prevent Snape from becoming her permanent guardian, the answer would be here. Hermione headed over to the Muggle Studies section. She set her bag down on one of the tables and started looking for any muggle law books she could find. She selected a few and sat down at the table to take notes. Hours later, the growling in her stomach distracted her. She looked at her watch; it was already twelve-fifteen. She shoved her spiral notebook into her bag and started back toward the dungeons.

Snape woke shortly after Hermione. After showering and dressing, he went into the kitchen to make breakfast. He saw the girl's bedroom door was shut; she was probably still sleeping.

After eating breakfast, Snape went into his private lab to begin brewing some Pain Relief potions for the Infirmary. After a moment, he also started some Draught of Peace and Dreamless Sleep potions. He didn't think the girl had woken during the night, but she undoubtedly would soon. And if he had something to give her, his sleep would be infinitely better when her sleepless nights started. At twelve o'clock, Snape turned his burners off and allowed his potions to cool. He wandered into the living room and noticed that Hermione's bedroom door was still shut and her light was still out. Snape rolled his eyes. _The girl must still be sleeping_, he thought, annoyed.

Snape strode over to the door and rapped on it sharply. "Miss Granger," he called. There was no answer. "Miss Granger, it's time to get up!" Still no answer. Snape huffed for a moment before rapping again. "Miss Granger!" he called again, his tone sterner, "It is time to wake up!" Still no sound came from the bedroom.

Snape could feel his anger creeping up him. _Do I have to shake her awake_, he thought, irritated. He banged on the door again. "Miss Granger! You need to wake up!" When no answer came, he yelled, "Miss Granger, I'm coming in!"

Snape opened the door to a perfectly made bed, but Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Snape felt a ripple of fear run through him, which quickly turned into waves of anger. _How dare she leave without telling me where she was going_, he thought angrily. _She'd best have left a note!_ He went into the kitchen to double check; there was no note. His anger grew as he realized that he needed to go look for her. _As if I didn't have other things to do with my time_, he thought, storming out of his quarters.

Snape decided he would check the library first; it seemed the most likely place that she would go. As he neared the stairs, he saw the girl walking nonchalantly down them, her bookbag swinging from her shoulder. _How dare she be so calm when I hadn't known where she was_, he thought, a slight feeling of relief briefly passing through him before his anger returned. He folded his arms across his chest and drew himself up to his full height, trying to make himself seem as foreboding as possible.

Hermione saw Snape standing at the bottom of the stairs as she walked down; anger radiated off him. She swallowed hard.

"Professor?" she squeaked nervously.

"Miss Granger," he practically snarled. "Would you care to explain where you've been?"

"At the library," she replied, trying to keep her voice even. "I thought I was allowed to be there."

"Is there anything you might've forgotten?"

Hermione started rifling through her bag; her notebook and pen were both there. "I don't think so, sir."

"I do not mean in your bag, Miss Granger!" he snapped.

Hermione looked at him quizzically. "I'm not sure what you mean, sir."

"Did it not occur to you to leave a note?" His tone grew more and more dangerous as he asked the question.

Hermione's eyes widened. "No, sir. I was staying inside the castle."

"Miss Granger, this is a large and magical castle. I need to know where you are at all times, whether inside or outside."

"But I've read _Hogwarts, A History_. More than once. I know my way around!"

"There are places in this castle that haven't been explored or discovered yet. Those aren't in the book!"

"Then what's the difference? If I left a note and still got stuck in one of those places, how would you know where I was?"

Snape felt his anger bubble over. "It doesn't matter. If you go somewhere, you are to leave a note. Am I understood?"

"Yes," she spat.

Snape leaned over so he was looking Hermione squarely in the eye. His voice dropped an octave and became terrifyingly soft. "Yes what?"

"Yes, sir. I will leave a note before I leave next time," she parroted obediently.

"Very well. You are confined to my quarters for the next two days." Snape turned around, considering the matter finished, and started to walk toward his quarters.

Hermione felt her anger begin to simmer. Pink spots appeared on her cheeks. "But that's not fair! I didn't know that you wanted me to leave you a note!"

Snape turned around quickly. "Miss Granger, you are almost thirteen years old," he said icily. "I find it difficult to believe that no one ever told you to leave a note before you leave to go somewhere."

Hermione remained silent for a moment, hating that he was right. Her anger boiled over. "What do you care?" she shouted furiously, balling her hands into fists at her sides as her cheeks went from pink to red.

Snape spun around again, and looked her directly in the eye. "Because you are my responsibility. And you will _not_ raise your voice to me." He paused for a moment. "You are confined to my quarters for the next three days..."

"Three! You said two!"

"That was before you shouted at me. Would you like to go for four?"

Hermione shook her head. Snape raised an eyebrow. "No, sir," she mumbled, realizing she had lost.

"As I was saying, you are confined to my quarters for the next three days. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Snape turned around again. "Come. It's time for lunch."

Hermione stood there for a moment, wondering if she should run. _But where would I go_, she thought glumly, following Snape back to his quarters to begin her sentence.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I had planned on putting it up earlier until a friend of mine mentioned that she thought my chapters should be a bit longer. So this one is longer. Then my new nephew was born. And then I realized I had a test and presentation due, so writing had to be put on the back burner until recently. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or alerted my story! You kept a smile on my face this month!

...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters; they are the property of J. K. Rowling.

...

Despite dragging by a bit, the three days Hermione spent grounded could have been much worse. Snape had had her alphabetize past volumes of his potions journals, and she had snuck the chance to read some of the more interesting articles. Unfortunately, she couldn't become engrossed in them since she had to keep looking over her shoulder for Snape. He had a habit of creeping up on her silently to check her progress. She swore that he had caught her reading an article at one point, although he didn't say anything.

As they were finishing dinner the third night, a letter with Hermione's name fell through the mail slot in Snape's quarters.

"For you, Miss Granger," Snape said, handing it to her.

Hermione broke the seal and read the note. She smiled after reading it.

"What does it say?"

"Professor McGonagall invited me to tea tomorrow. May I go?"

"You may." He paused a moment. "Are you finished eating?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then reply to Professor McGonagall and help me clean up the kitchen." Snape took the plates over to the sink as Hermione scribbled an affirmative answer to Professor McGonagall. She put the letter back in the mail slot, where it would be transported to the Owlrey. Grabbing a rag, she wiped the crumbs off the table while Snape washed and dried the dishes.

Snape took a blank piece of parchment out of a cupboard and sat back down at the table with a quill. He gestured to Hermione to do the same.

"We need some house rules," Snape said to her.

Hermione felt her stomach turn. _This can't be good for me_, she thought.

"As much as I need my journals organized," Snape continued, "I would prefer that we not repeat this…unpleasantness." Hermione nodded. Snape pushed the parchment and quill toward her. "You may write." Hermione picked up the quill. "Rule number one," he began, pausing. "What is your opinion, Miss Granger?"

"Leave a note before I go somewhere?" she suggested, already beginning to write it down.

"That will do. Or tell me before you leave. Rule number…"

"I have a question," she interrupted. Snape raised an eyebrow, but gestured for her to go on. "If I have to leave you a note, are you going to leave me one? It seems only fair."

Snape sighed; he hated when she made perfectly reasonable requests. "I will do my best to remember," he acquiesced.

Hermione smiled. At least she had won one battle. She held the quill over the page, preparing to write the next rule.

"Rule number two," Snape repeated, "no going in my private potions lab." He paused. "Three, keep your room clean and help with cleaning up. Also, clean up any mess you make. Hermione nodded, writing quickly. "Four, be respectful."

"As long as it's mutual," she muttered under her breath, then cringed. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"What was that, Miss Granger?" Snape raised an eyebrow, looking at her pointedly.

"Nothing, sir."

"Very well." He paused. "And yes, I will be respectful to you as well, if I expect it from you."

Hermione nodded, her blushing slightly. "Thank you." She was pleasantly surprised; the rules were reasonable. She had half-expected him to make a rule that she had to scrub his cauldrons.

"Rule number five," he continued. "No lying. It should go under 'be respectful,' but I believe I should make everything perfectly clear." He sneered the last part of his sentence.

"But I've never lied to you!"

"I am to believe that you actually went after a mountain troll yourself?" Hermioned blushed bright red as he smirked. "I thought so. Six, keep your grades up." Hermioned nodded. "And lastly, rule seven is bedtime at ten."

"Ten!" she exclaimed angrily. "But that's too early!"

"Would you prefer nine-thirty?" he asked, his tone deadly calm.

"No, sir."

"Then ten it is." He paused. "Can you think of anything else?"

"No, sir."

"All right then." He held out his hand for the parchment. Hermione handed it to him, and he posted it on the refridgerator. "Just so there is no confusion," he said to Hermione's raised eyebrows.

Hermione went into her bedroom and settled down with a book. She quickly got lost in the story and was startled by a knock at the door. "Come in!" she called.

Snape opened the door and poked his head in. "It's bedtime, Miss Granger."

She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. "But you said ten. It's only nine o'clock!"

"If I remember correctly," he sneered, "you're being punished." Hermione remained silent, a mutinous look creeping over her face. "It's bedtime, Miss Granger. I'll expect the light out in ten minutes. Good night."

"Good night, Professor," she spat. _It's only for another week and a half_, she reminded herself. _You can last till then_.

Snape raised an eyebrow at her tone, but shut her door, letting it go. Minerva had reminded him earlier that the girl had just lost her parents, and therefore a little leeway was necessary. _But honestly_, he thought, _didn't the girl realize that punishment wasn't supposed to be pleasant? And didn't I leave her alone when I caught her reading some of the articles from the journals?_ He snickered softly at the memory. The girl had colored red, and shuffled the journals around to hide that she had been reading. _Did she really think that I didn't know what she was doing?_

_

* * *

_The next afternoon, Snape heard a knock at the door while in his potions lab. "Come in, Miss Granger," he called to her.

Hermione opened the door and stepped into the small room. She was immediately hit by a peppery odor and looked wide-eyed around the room. A black marble table ran the entire length of the left wall, save for a small bookshelf by the door. Small silver burners dotted the table; a few had at with smoking cauldrons on top. The right wall was lined with shelves holding supplies and ingredients. Hermione could see cups with stirring sticks and jars upon jars of labelled potions ingredients. On the back wall, there was a black wooden cabinet with glass doors on top and drawers on the bottom.

"What is it, Miss Granger?" Snape asked her, annoyed at the interruption.

"Oh," she said, seemingly startled. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving for tea with Professor McGonagall."

"Very well," he replied. "I'll expect to see you at dinner." He dismissed her with his hand.

Hermione turned to leave, but then turned back around. "Um, Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He didn't look up.

"How do you light the burners?"

Snape signed. "You touch them with your wand and say 'Apagüese'." He demonstrated for her.

"May I try?" she asked hopefully.

Snape grit his teeth, forcing himself to be patient. He didn't want the girl to go crying to Minerva that he had refused to let her do as simple task as lighting a burner. "Do you have your wand?"

"Yes, sir." She took her wand out of a purse she was carrying.

"All right. Touch your wand to the base of the burner and say 'Apagüese'."

Hermione tapped the base of the burner. "Apagüese." The burner produced a small, but usable, flame. She looked at Snape again; his face was unreadable. "How do you put it out?"

Snape touched his wand to the burner he had used before. "Pongáse." The flame went out.

Hermione copied him; her flame flickered out slowly. "Thank you, sir!" She smiled. Snape nodded, dismissing her with his hand again. "I'll be back after tea," she said.

Snape nodded, turning back to the door, and moving toward the cabinet in the back. "Orpheus," he said, tapping his wand on one of the glass doors, as he heard the door shut behind the girl.

* * *

Hermione knocked politely on Professor McGonagall's door. The door opened. "Hello, Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall said warmly. She gestured for Hermione to walk into her office.

"Hello, Professor," Hermione replied, smiling. "Thank you for decorating the room for me."

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure. I'm so sorry to hear about your parents."

"Thank you." Hermione's smile faltered for a moment as her thoughts turned to her parents. She had been trying to avoid thinking about them.

"Well come in," Professor McGonagall said again. "We'll be having tea in my personal quarters." She turned to a door at the back of her office. "Snow leopard."

Hermione followed her into a cozy-looking living room. The room was painted a warm yellow and two red plaid armchairs and a matching sofa surrounded a wooden coffee table. There were a couple of bookshelves on the walls, but there were also paintings of the Scottish highland. A permanent chess board with two chairs sat in the far corner.

"Have a seat," Professor McGonagall said, gesturing to the couch and chairs. Hermione sat down on one of the chairs. "I'll be right back. I need to set the water to boil." Professor McGonagall left the room for a moment and Hermione looked at the titles of the books. To her surprise, she recognized a few of the novels as muggle novels. She smiled to herself.

Professor McGonagall came back in and sat down on the couch opposite Hermione. "How is living with Professor Snape?" she asked her.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "It's all right, I guess," she replied. She sighed. "It's just…" she began softly, but stopped.

"It's just what, Miss Granger?" Hermione shrugged, but didn't say anything. Professor McGonagall tried again. "It's just what, Hermione?"

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's just, why was Professor Snape picked? Why not someone who actually likes me? Or at least doesn't hate me?"

The kettle whistled at that moment. Professor McGonagall stood up. "I'll be right back." Hermione heard the whistle stop and then some changing noises from the kitchen. A few moments later, Professor McGonagall walked back into the room carrying a tea tray. She set it down on the coffee table and poured two cups of tea. "Milk and sugar?" she asked Hermione.

"Yes, please," she replied. She accepted the yellow teacup from Professor McGonagall. They both took a sip of their tea. "Professor?" Hermione said a bit timidly. "My question?"

"Of course," Professor McGonagall said, setting her teacup on the coffee table. She pushed a plate of cookies toward Hermione. "Have a biscuit." Hermione took one, looking at her professor expectantly.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Unfortunately, situations like yours happened many times," she began. "Much more so in the past than today. The school had to come up with ways to care for muggleborn students without the Muggle World finding out that the Wizarding World existed. Many in the Muggle World believed that witches and wizards were agents of the devil."

"You mean, they burned students at the stake?" Hermione's eyes were wide with horror.

"There were a few instances recorded," Professor McGonagall replied grimly. "But I digress. The school and the Ministry at the time wanted to prevent any more chances of that happening, so they drafted a law that allows for underage students to become the wards of Hogwarts professors. It's the 1504 Act for the Protection of Orphaned Muggleborns."

"But why Snape? Why not you or…" Hermione trailed off. _What if Snape was the only one willing to take me?_, she thought frightenedly. _Did Professor McGonagall refuse? Am I really that much of a burden?_ Her thoughts haunted her.

"_Professor_ Snape, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall replied crisply. "I would've loved to become your guardian, but there are other parts to the law. I think I have a book about it around here somewhere." Professor McGonagall stood up and went over to one of her bookshelves. She selected a book and handed it to Hermione. "The information should be in here. You may borrow the book."

"Thank you, Professor!"

Hermione and Professor McGonagall spent the next few hours chatting about books, both muggle and wizard. Around six o'clock, Professor McGonagall looked at the clock above Hermione's head. "Oh, goodness! Look at the time! Professor Snape is going to be wondering where you are!"

Hermione twisted around to look at the clock. "I should probably go," she said, setting her teacup on the tea tray. "Thank you for the tea and biscuits and book, Professor. And thank you again for decorating my room for me."

"My pleasure, Miss Granger." Hermione picked up the book and Professor McGonagall walked her out.

As Hermione headed to the dungeons, the law Professor McGonagall told her about swirled in her mind. _There are always loopholes in laws_, she thought. _Now I just have to find it._


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm in the process of writing the next few chapters and I even know what's going to happen. Hooray! I have a habit of letting my stories take on a life of their own. With any luck, I'll be able to post sooner than usual. However, I have a test on Friday and I start my family medicine rotation on March 1st. I want to go into family medicine, so this rotation is really important for me. We'll have to see what happens. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any part of the _Harry Potte_r series; it is the property of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

After dinner that night, Hermione took the book that Professor McGonagall had given her to her room. She looked up the 1504 Act for the Protection of Orphaned Muggleborns, and started reading.

_Any muggleborn student who becomes orphaned and has no family to raise him shall become the legal ward of a Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (HSWW) professor until such muggleborn student reaches the legal age of maturity. The guardian professor will meet the following criteria: 1) He will be less than sixty years of age. 2) He will be previously known to the muggleborn student. 3) He will be a professor; an employee of HSWW may not become a guardian to an orphaned muggleborn student unless he is the legal spouse of a professor. 4) He will blend into the Muggle World without using magic to alter his appearance in any way. 5) He will be approved by the legitimate governing muggle authorities. If no Professor meets these standards, the orphaned muggleborn student shall be placed at Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries until a suitable professor is found or he reaches the legal age of maturity._

Hermione flopped back against her pillows and sighed. At least now she knew why Snape had been appointed her guardian; he was the _only_ candidate who could take her in. _Maybe I could run away to Ron's for awhile_, she thought wistfully. But then she pushed the thought out of her mind. From what Ron had told her about his family, she was sure his mum would send her right back to Snape.

A light bulb switched on on in Hermione's brain. _That's the way out_, she thought. _The muggle authorities have to approve!_ _But how do I prove it to them?_ She could say that living with a Potions master was dangerous, that his potions often exploded. _But he'll have already thought of a way around it, _she thought to herself. _I have to think like I'm in the muggle world. Why would the muggle courts prevent someone from becoming a child's guardian?_ Her mind wandered to the muggle news reports about abused children that she had watched with her parents. Those reports had always infuriated them, and they always said they hoped the parents "got what they bloody well deserved." _That's it!_ she thought. What better way to prove that Snape wasn't a fit guardian than to make them think he abused her? _But how do I do that?_ She paused a moment in thought. _I have to do some research_. She glanced at her watch. It was eight o'clock; regular Hogwart's curfew was nine o'clock. She'd be able to get some of her research done, but not all of it.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione said tentatively, stepping into the living room. Snape was reading a book in one of the arm chairs.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he replied in a bored tone without looking up.

"May I go to the library?"

He glanced at the clock. "That's fine. Be back by curfew." He returned to his book.

"Um, Professor?" she said, drawing a line on the floor with her toe.

"What is it?" he replied, his tone taking on a hint of annoyance.

"Well, you know how I like to study and all…"

"Spit it out, Miss Granger. I would like to finish this chapter tonight."

"Well, it's summer and I was wondering if I could have a little more time…"

"Fine," he cut her off. "Be back by nine-thirty." He waved her off with his hand.

"Yes, sir! Thank you!" She hurried off to the library, notebook and pen in hand.

* * *

At 9:29, Hermione walked into Snape's quarters, and headed straight for her room to go over her notes. The Muggle Studies books had said that muggles looked for bruises in areas that wouldn't normally bruise—like the stomach—and were in various stages of healing.

_How am I going to create bruises without hurting myself?_ she asked herself. Hermione stared at her notes, stumped. She wracked her brain, trying to come up with a way until a knock at the door startled her. She slammed her notebook shut, her face suddenly growing warm. "Come in!" she called.

Snape opened her door. "It's bedtime, Miss Granger," he said, gesturing to the clock. "Please get ready and go to bed."

"Er…yes, sir," Hermione replied, her face growing pinker.

Snape looked at her curiously for a moment. "Do you have a fever, Miss Granger? You're very flushed." He strode over to her and placed his hand on her forehead, as if checking for a fever.

"No, sir. I'm fine." She tried to wriggle away, surprised and confused by his action.

Snape removed his hand from her forehead, satisfied that she was not sick. "All right then." He looked at her pointedly again. "Good night."

"Good night, sir."

Snape shut her bedroom door, still wondering if the girl was coming down with something. _Perhaps her room is a bit too chilly_, he thought idly. _I'll have to raise the warming charm a bit._ He poked the thermostat with his wand, raising the temperature of the quarters a few degrees. When he went to bed an hour later, he had to admit that the wooden floors had lost their chill.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm sorry about the delay. I caught the Ped's Plague Round 2 last weekend, and I was too sick to do anything except lay on my couch. Fortunately, my Pediatrics rotation is over, so I won't be quite as exposed to every flu-like bug that's going around. The next chapter is already written, but it still needs to go through my editing process, but it still should be posted relatively soon, barring any illness or assignments.

I know I haven't mentioned it before, but I really appreciate reviews (hint, hint, nudge, nudge); I even reply to as many as I can, even if it takes a couple of weeks.

Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Harry Potter_ series or characters; they are the property of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

As Hermione opened her eyes the next morning, she slowly remembered her predicament from the night before. Her mind wandered vaguely to the potions journals she had organized for Snape while she was grounded. A recent one had had instructions and a discussion about a blood replenishing potion.

_That's it!_ Hermione sat straight up in bed, suddenly wide-awake. _If I take blood replenishing potion without needing it, it'll cause bruises._ As she got out of bed and went to take a shower, she wondered if she could convince Snape to let her read the potions journal with the directions or if she would need to sneak it off the bookshelf while he wasn't looking. _Well_, she thought, _I can always sneak it if he says 'no'_.

"Professor?" Hermione asked as Snape swirled the last of the coffee in his cup.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He swallowed the last sip of coffee.

Hermione stared at her hands and started fidgeting. "Um…I kind of noticed some of the titles of the articles in your potions journals while I was alphabetizing them…"

"I would be surprised if you hadn't," Snape sneered, wondering why the girl insisted in making such obvious statements; they were a waste of breath to him.

Hermione began to squirm in her chair. "Yes, well...I was wondering if I could look through some of them today. You see, the library doesn't have a lot of journals, and…"

Snape held up his hand, cutting off her babbling mid-sentence. "You may read any of my journals, providing you return them in their original condition. You may also use any of my books, except for those on the top shelves. I do not believe that you would ever harm a book."

"Really, sir?" Hermione cried, breaking into a grin. "Thank you!"

Snape grunted and gave a slight nod and smile in her direction, surprised at the slight pleasure he got from her excitement. _Has the little wench grown on me that much on a week?_ he thought to himself. _First I check her for a fever and now I'm pleased with her excitement over looking at my journals? I must be going soft. _ He schooled his face back to its normally cool appearance. "If you're finished eating, Miss Granger, please bring your plate to the sink. I believe it's your turn to do the dishes."

Hermione groaned internally; she'd hoped he'd forgotten so she could go read the journal. "Yes, sir."

"I will be working in my lab should you need me."

"Yes, sir." Hermione cleaned up the kitchen, and then went into the living room. Guilt crept into her belly as she pulled out the journal she wanted to read. Snape was being almost kind to her. He'd given her free access to all of his books and journals—save for the ones on the top shelves. And he'd even seemed truly concerned when he had checked her for a fever the night before. _Should I even be doing this?_ she wondered, pushing the immediate "no" out of her mind, and focusing on how much she didn't want Snape as her guardian. She settled down on one of the chairs and began reading about how to brew the Blood Replenishing Potion.

As lunch approached, Hermione mentally surveyed her potions supplies. She had all of the necessary ingredients in her personal stores except for powdered unicorn horn and rattlesnake fang. But Snape had some of both; she had noticed them in his lab the day before. Now, she just had to sneak into his lab long enough to get them.

"Miss Granger," Snape said, stepping out of his lab, "I'm going to make toasted cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for lunch. Is that satisfactory for you?" _Why am I asking what she likes?_ Snape thought. _She'll bloody well eat what I put in front of her_.

"Huh?" Hermione said, momentarily stunned before recovering. "Oh, yes, sir. I love toasted cheese sandwiches!" She smiled at him.

Snape couldn't help smiling back. "As do I."

Fifteen minutes later, Snape called Hermione into the kitchen for lunch. "Wash your hands," he directed. She did so and sat down at the table, helping herself to a toasted cheese sandwich. Snape passed her a bowl of tomato soup and sat down to eat. A few moments passed in silence broken only by the occasional sound of a spoon hitting the bottom of a bowl.

"What article did you read?" Snape asked her.

"The one on Blood Replenishing Potion," she replied, surprised he was asking. "It caught my eye before."

"That was quite enjoyable," he agreed. "I liked the use of the Daddy Long Legs instead of the Lace Wing Flies. I hadn't realized before that it would make the potion more potent. Have you read about that potion before?"

"A little bit," she replied. "I looked at Fred and George's notes when they were doing it last year. They told me it's a third year potion."

"It is."

"I liked the discussion in the article about keeping it on hand for things like Quiddich matches and working with dangerous creatures. I can't believe that no one thought of that before."

"Wizards are not the most logical people." Hermione fell silent, unable to comment further. Snape took another half sandwich. "I have to go to the forest and Hogsmeade for some potions ingredients this afternoon. Do you need any replacement ingredients? I can pick them up while I'm there."

Hermione thought for a moment. _Now's the perfect time!_ she thought. She could brew the potion in his lab and have everything cleaned up before he got back. Guilt nagged at her again, but she pushed it aside. "No, sir," she replied. "I bought too much last year, so I still have more than enough."

Snape snorted. _Of course the girl had bought too much_. "Very well then." He paused for a moment. "I'll get the dishes and then I'll be leaving. You know where Professor McGonagall is if you have any problems." He turned to the sink as Hermione went to her room to sort out her ingredients, ignoring the guilt eating at her.

Hermione pulled four daddy long legs spiders out of their jar from her trunk, as well as her cauldron, mortar and pestle, and knife. She filled up her one cup measure with water from the bathroom.

"Miss Granger," Snape said, knocking on her door then poking his head in her room.

"Yes, sir?" Hermione asked, trying to appear calm despite her heart pounding.

"I'm leaving now." He glanced around her room. "What's your cauldron out for?"

"Oh, I'm just reorganizing. I didn't exactly pack very neatly before leaving." Hermione's palms began sweating.

"All right then. I'll be back in time for dinner. There's a frozen pizza in the freezer. I'm sure you can make that without starting a fire?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye."

He shut her door. Hermione blew out a sigh of relief and wiped her palms on her jeans. _That was close_, she thought.

A few minutes after she heard the front door shut, Hermione took her supplies to Snape's lab. Her heart fluttered nervously as she turned the doorknob and walked in. She set her cauldron on top of one of the burners.

"Apaguése." The burner slowly flickered on and became steadily stronger as she held her wand on it. She poured the water into her cauldron and began boiling it. While she waited, she turned to the cabinet in the back of the lab.

She held her wand up to the glass doors. "Orpheus." The doors unlocked. She still couldn't believe that Snape had let that slip in front of her. He had to have realized that she wasn't out of the room yet. _Or did he just trust me to obey the rules?_ The guilt was back, gnawing at her stomach. She pushed it away, forcing herself to focus on the potion. She took two rattlesnake fangs from the cabinet and set them on the table with the rest of her supplies before measuring a teaspoon of powdered unicorn horn and a tablespoon of salt. She checked on the water in her cauldron; it had come to a rolling boil.

An hour later, Hermione ladled her potion into vials. After checking the article again, she figured that one vial three times a day until the hearing should produce enough bruises to convince the muggle judge that Snape was an unfit guardian. She looked at the final ladleful. _It's now or never_. She closed her lips around the edge of the ladle and swallowed the salty potion.

* * *

After dinner that night, Hermione settled down on her bed with a book. She looked up after hearing a knock at the door. "Come in!"

Snape opened her door and leaned against the doorframe. "Miss Granger, are you aware that you're not grounded anymore?"

Hermione looked up, confused. "Um, yes, sir."

"Then you realize there's no need to sequester yourself to your bedroom?" _Why am I doing this?_ he thought. _Why do I care if she shuts herself away?_

"I guess so."

"Then why don't you join me in the living room? I'm just reading."

"Okay." Hermione marked her place, and followed him into the living room. She settled on the couch and tucked her feet underneath her. They continued reading in silence until 9:45.

"Miss Granger," Snape said, breaking the silence, "it's nine-forty-five. I suggest you get ready for bed."

Hermione glanced up at the clock and marked her place. "Yes, sir. Good night."

"Good night."

Hermione changed into her pyjamas and drank another vial of potion before going to bed.

* * *

Three days later, Hermione wandered towards Hagrid's hut. She had been taking the potion three times a day and multiple bruises had formed on her arms, legs, and abdomen. The ones from a few days before had faded to a pale yellow, but there were still plenty of dark purple ones. She had some cramping in her legs, but chalked it up to a side effect.

The guilt continued gnawing at her. Snape had been almost pleasant to her over the past few days. They ate meals together and discussed what they were reading. And she had joined him in the living room to read for the past couple of nights as well. He still sneered at her and made sarcastic comments, but overall, living with him wasn't as unpleasant as she had expected. He had even given her some Dreamless Sleep potion when she had a nightmare the night before. _But_, she told herself, _I still don't want him as my guardian_.

"Hermione!" Hagrid said happily when she knocked on his door. "I was wonderin' when yeh'd come to see me."

"Hi, Hagrid," she replied. "How are you?"

"I'm doin' all righ'," he replied. "How're yeh doin'? I'm sorry to hear about yer parents."

"Thank you." She climbed into one of the chairs at his table.

"How 'bout some tea?"

"That sounds nice."

Hagrid made tea and they chatted for awhile. Hermione participated animatedly for the first part, but began feeling dizzy. As the dizziness worsened, she became quieter and quieter, until she decided she needed to leave.

"Hagrid," Hermione said, holding her head and focusing on the Forbidden Forest in the distance, "I need to head back. Professor Snape's going to be expecting me soon."

"All righ'," Hagrid replied. "I'll see yeh soon then."

Hermione nodded. "Bye, Hagrid." She started slowly back up the path toward the school. However, after a few minutes, she was so dizzy she needed to sit down. She sat down just off the path, pulled her knees into her chest, and rested her head on her knees. _I'll feel better in a few minutes_, she thought, willing the world to stop spinning. Then, everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner, like I said I would. I ended up just not being happy with it and completely rewriting it, just to continue being unhappy with it. I'm going to stop giving posting time estimates since they never seem to quite work out. In my defense (for this chapter), I had one part of my national board exams last weekend. But now it's up! Anyway, sorry about the wait. Oh, and reviews are greatly appreciated. Have a great weekend!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Harry Potter_ series; it is the property of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Snape glanced at the clock while chopping the lettuce; it was 6:15. The girl had said she'd be back by six. _What could she be doing?_, he wondered. He finished making the salad and set the table. As the oven timer went off, he pulled the Shepard's Pie out of the oven and set it on the stove to cool. He looked at the clock again: 6:30.

"Her watch had better've stopped," he growled softly to himself. He cut the bread and laid it on a plate before putting the butter on the table. He put the Shepard's Pie on a trivet on the table, placing a spatula next to it. He glanced at the clock again as he put the salad down. 6:40.

He felt a vaguely familiar ripple of fear pass through him momentarily before the wave of anger broke over him. _I hope—for her sake—she's in her room reading and just didn't tell me she was back._ Snape strode over to her bedroom door and knocked sharply, opening the door without waiting for a reply. The room was empty.

Snape's heart jumped into his throat, but was quickly repositioned when anger flooded his body again. _The girl cannot be unaware that dinner has been at 6:45 since she's been here. She said she'd be back by six...Dammit! Now I have to go look for the little wench!_

Snape stormed out of his quarters. _How dare she!_, he thought to himself. Ten minutes later, he stood outside the library. He threw the doors open and stepped in, letting them slam behind him. He glanced away as Madame Pince glared at him with a fierceness to rival his own.

"Excuse me, Madame Pince," he said, forcing an apologetic tone into his voice and avoiding eye contact, attempting to appear contrite.

"What is it?" she snapped, despite her glare softening a bit.

"Has Miss Granger been here recently? She's a bit late getting back."

"No, I haven't seen her for a few days. But you're welcome to look around…_quietly._"

"Thank you." Snape nodded to her and stalked off to the hidden corners of the library. But the girl was nowhere to be found.

He remembered the girl had said she was going to have tea with Hagrid, and he left the library, closing the door behind him, quietly this time. He advanced down the path toward Hagrid's hut. _They've probably just lost track of time_, his reasonable side told him. He snorted angrily. _She's probably drinking tea while I'm out looking for her._ His anger forged an invisible force field around him. He thundered so quickly down the path that he almost missed the figure lying in the grass.

Fortunately, however, he spared the figure a second glance. _She's napping?_, he thought wildly. _I'm out looking for her and she's __**napping**__?_

He took a step over toward her face, his back blocking the sun. He let his shadow fall over the girl. She didn't stir. "Miss Granger!" he hissed, his voice low and dangerous. She didn't move. "Miss Granger!" he shouted. She lay still where she was. Snape was surprised; she didn't seem the type to be a heavy sleeper. _Maybe Weasley or Potter…_

He knelt down and shook her shoulder roughly, yelling, "Miss Granger!" She remained motionless. "Hermione!" he bellowed. No response.

He pulled his wand out and pointed it at her. "_Ennervate_." She didn't stir. The fear crept back into Snape's throat. He gathered the girl up in his arms and started sprinting back to the castle.

He burst into the Hospital Wing. "Madame Pomfrey!" he barked. There was no response. "Madame Pomfrey!"

"Severus?" Professor McGonagall said from the door. "What are you bellowing about?"

"Where's Poppy?" he growled at her.

She raised her eyebrows at his tone. "She's on vacation. What's the matter?"

He turned around, the girl still in his arms.

Minerva paled. "What happened? What did you do?"

He stared at her, mouth agape. "What did I do? _I_ took the girl in! I didn't do this!" He stared, shocked and hurt, at his colleague and former professor's implied accusation; she couldn't truly think that lowly of him.

"I'm sorry, Severus. Lay her down on the bed. I'll call Poppy. He laid her down and removed her outer sweater, the bruises on her arms shocking him. The covered almost every inch of her arms, some a fading yellow, others a new dark purple and red. More were forming before his eyes.

A few minutes later the mediwitch stepped through the fire, dusting herself off. "Where's the patient?" she asked curtly. Snape stepped aside. "What happened here? Why is she covered in bruises?" She looked from Severus to Minerva.

"I don't know!" Snape snapped. "I didn't see the bruises until I took her sweater off! I found her lying on the ground unconscious!"

"Did she take a potion?"

Snape shook his head. "No. I only gave her a Dreamless Sleep potion last night after she had a nightmare." Both women stared at Snape, their mouths slightly open. "Dreamless Sleep can't cause this!" he snapped, gesturing to the bruises.

"What can?" Professor McGonagall asked, recovering from her shock.

"The obvious," Madame Pomfrey said, "a severe beating or more likely multiple beatings, judging by the colors of the bruises. But some muggle medicines and blood thinning potions can. And in theory Blood Replenishing Potion…"

"That's it!" Snape interrupted.

"What's it?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"We were talking about Blood Replenishing Potion a few days ago. In theory, Blood Replenishing Potion can cause bruises if too much is used without a clotting potion. She had to have taken it!"

"But I didn't request any Blood Replenishing Potion from you," Madame Pomfrey said, confused. "We have enough of it."

"She must have made it…" Snape trailed off, realizing what had happened. _Oh, if she's all right once this is over, she'll rue the day…_

"Is she capable of making it?"

"Yes," Snape and Professor McGonagall replied together without hesitation.

"More than capable," Snape continued.

"Then let's assume that's what she did," Madame Pomfrey said. "Give me two clotting potions." Professor McGonagall handed them to her, and Madame Pomfrey charmed them into Hermione's blood vessels. Almost immediately, the bruises stopped forming before their eyes.

They stayed by Hermione for another hour until Madame Pomfrey was satisfied she was stable. "You can take her back to your quarters now, Severus," Madame Pomfrey said. She handed him two vials of clotting potion. "If she's not awake by noon tomorrow, give her another vial and call me."

"You don't want to keep her here?" he asked the mediwitch in disbelief.

"No. With everything that's gone on in her life recently, she needs to wake up somewhere familiar. It'll be best if she wakes up in her own room."

"But…"

"No. She needs to be in a familiar place. Like I said, if she doesn't wake up by noon tomorrow, give her another vial and call me." With that, Madame Pomfrey threw some floo powder into the fire and stepped in, leaving Snape standing there, his mouth agape and expression worried.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: A little shorter time between updates. I'm still really busy, but I have a bit more time this month. However, I'm still not making any promises for updates. Sorry. But at least I actually made someone feel better this week! Anyway, reviews are really nice (wink, wink, nudge, nudge). And I do my best to reply to them (harder, more obvious wink, wink, nudge, nudge). Have a great week!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the _Harry Potter_ series; if I did, I would not be struggling to pay rent at the beginning and end of every semester. (Thanks for the help, Mom and Dad!)

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, blinking slowly. She looked around at her bedroom, confused. _How did I get here?_, she thought to herself. She heard snoring and looked to her right. Snape was sleeping in her chair, his feet propped up on her trunk. _What happened?_she wondered. _Why is Snape sleeping in here?_ Trying not to wake him, she quietly got out of bed, and slipped past him and into the bathroom. As she rolled up her sleeves to wash her hands and face, she gasped softly, noticing that all of her bruises had healed.

When she walked back into the room, her chair was back where it belonged and Snape stood in the middle of the room, wearing an expression of fury mixed with relief. "What are you doing out of bed, young lady?" he asked sharply, fixing her with a harsh glare.

Hermione shrank under the ferocity of his gaze. "I…I was just using the toilet, sir," she replied nervously.

"Fine. Get back into bed."

"Y-yes, sir." She climbed back into bed.

He towered over her, his unconcealed anger making him seem even more formidable. "Miss Granger, I am going to ask you two questions, and you'd best tell me the truth. Merlin help you if you lie to me. Am I understood?" His stern tone brooked no other option.

Hermione gulped anxiously. "Yes, sir."

"Did you take Blood Replenishing Potion?"

The color drained out of her face. "Y-yes, sir," she replied, looking away.

"Where is the rest of it?"

"In my nightstand drawer," she whispered, staring at the quilt.

"Give the rest of it to me." He held out his hand. Hermione leaned over and opened the drawer, handing him the remaining seven vials. "Is this all there is?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then you won't mind if I double check?" She almost felt better as a hint of his usual sneer returned to his voice.

She glanced up, opening her mouth to refuse him, but thought better of it when he raised an eyebrow. "No, sir."

Snape leaned over and looked through the drawer, finding no more vials. "Are there anymore in this room?"

She looked away again. "No, sir."

He nodded, but still took out his wand and said, "_Accio_, Blood Replenishing Potion." The vials in his hand shuddered for a moment, but nothing else came toward him. "Very well. You will remain in bed until Madame Pomfrey says otherwise. I'll call her now, and you and I will talk about this later. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." Her voice was barely audible. _Oh, this is not good_, she thought.

Snape left the room, shutting the door securely behind him. He threw a pinch of floo powder into the living room fireplace, shouting, "Minerva McGonagall's quarters!" As he looked up from the fire, he saw Professor McGonagall sitting in a chair, sipping a cup of tea while reading a book. "Minerva!" he called.

Professor McGonagall looked up, startled. "Severus?" she asked. She went over to the fire. "Is Miss Granger all right? Has she woken up?"

"She's fine. She woke up about fifteen minutes ago. I was wondering if you could call Poppy for me? I'd like her to look the girl over for me."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "Yes, I'll call her and have her go directly to you." She paused. "May I come as well? I'd like to check on her."

"Very well. I'll see you both shortly."

Snape pulled his head out of the fire, shaking his head. Those two would fuss over the girl until she forgot that she was in trouble. He supposed she would ask one of the women what had happened, since she probably didn't remember and he hadn't given her the chance to ask. _But why did she do it?_ he wondered. Was St. Mungo's truly a better option than he was?

Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey stepped through the fire at nearly the same time. "Good morning, Severus," Madame Pomfrey said, ignoring the dark look on his face. "I hear Hermione's awake?" He nodded tersely. "Good, good. Minerva, why don't you go check on her while I chat with Severus for a moment?" Professor McGonagall nodded, leaving the two to chat. "Did she take the Blood Replenishing Potion?" Madame Pomfrey asked him.

"Yes," he replied, "and I have the remaining vials."

"Did she say why yet?"

"No, but I intend to find out later."

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Are her bruises gone?"

"I cannot tell; she's still in her pajamas."

She nodded again. "Does she seem to be suffering any ill effects?"

"Not that I can tell."

"Good. Let's give Minerva a few more minutes and then we'll go in." Snape nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Good morning, Professor," Hermione said as Professor McGonagall walked into her room.

"Oh, Hermione!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, throwing her arms around the girl for a brief moment. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Um…thank you." She was surprised. Professor McGonagall had never seemed to be the hugging type to her. "Um...Professor?"

"What is it, dear?" Professor McGonagall let go of her, but continued smoothing Hermione's hair away from her face.

"What happened? And how did I get here? The last thing I can remember is saying good-bye to Hagrid."

Professor McGonagall sighed, placing her hands in her lap. "Professor Snape found you unconscious on the way to Hagrid's. When he brought you to the hospital wing, you were covered in bruises, and Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape thought you might've taken a Blood Replenishing Potion."

Hermione looked down at the quilt. "I see," Professor McGonagall said, pursing her lips as if she didn't know whether to scold Hermione or not. "Well," she continued, "Madame Pomfrey gave you a blood clotting potion and Professor Snape brought you back here."

"Oh," Hermione said, unable to think of anything else to say.

They heard a knock at the door and Madame Pomfrey bustled in followed by Snape stepping in quietly.

"Good morning, dear," Madame Pomfrey said to Hermione. "It's quite nice to see you awake today."

"Good morning, Madame Pomfrey," she replied, watching Snape behind the nurse.

Professor McGonagall glanced between the three before saying, "I think I'll head back to my quarters now. I'm glad you're feeling better, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione replied, not taking her eyes off Snape, as Professor McGonagall left.

"All right then, dear," Madame Pomfrey said, "I'm just going to check you over, all right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione forced herself to look at the mediwitch, despite Snape lurking in the background. Madame Pomfrey transfigured Hermione's pajamas into a hospital gown, and proceeded to run her wand the length of the girl. Hermione's skin was as white as ever; the bruises appeared completely healed. At least until Madame Pomfrey poked her arm gently with her wand.

"Ouch!" Hermione protested.

"All right then," Madame Pomfrey said, transfiguring her back into her pajamas. "Severus, she's perfectly fine. She has some bruises left underneath the surface of her skin, but they should be gone by tomorrow. She doesn't need to stay in bed, however, I wouldn't recommend that she do anything strenuous today. If she starts developing more bruises, give her half of a clotting potion, and then call me."

"Thank you very much, Madame Pomfrey," Snape said coolly, raising his eyebrow at Hermione.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," Hermione said politely.

"You're welcome, both of you." She turned back to Hermione. "And no more Blood Replenishing Potion for you!" She waggled a finger teasingly.

"No, ma'am," Hermione replied softly.

"I'll walk you to the floo," Snape said. He glanced at Hermione. "I suggest you shower and then meet me in the kitchen for breakfast."

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied.

Shape shut Hermione's bedroom door behind them.

"Severus?" Madame Pomfrey said tentatively.

"Yes?" he replied curtly.

"May I say something?"

"You already have. However, go on."

"Don't be too hard on the girl." He opened his month to protest, but she cut him off. "At least find out why she did it before you punish her."

"I will only be as hard as I deem necessary," he conceded.

She nodded her understanding. "Don't forget, Severus, you're in this relationship for at least another five years. She needs to be able to trust you." And she stepped through the floo, not giving Snape a chance to reply.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: For all of you who have been waiting with bated breath (hey, I can hope!), here's the next chapter. It was harder for me than most to write because I was trying to fit so much into the chapter. And then it took a turn I didn't expect! However, that's how I know I'm really getting into a story; the characters take over. Anyway, I realized I haven't been thanking everyone for their reviews, although I've been trying to reply individually. So thank you all! And please keep them coming! They make me smile when I have bad days, and keep me smiling on good days! Thanks to everyone!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the _Harry Potter _series; it is the property of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione stepped tentatively into the kitchen. Snape's back was turned to her as he cooked breakfast. "Set the table, Miss Granger," he said without turning around.

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied quietly.

She set the table as Snape finished cooking. He divvied up the eggs and bacon onto the two plates while Hermione poured him coffee and herself a glass of orange juice. They sat down at the table.

"Eat," Snape commanded, salting his eggs.

Hermione took a bite of her eggs, and realized they needed pepper. However, the pepper was next to Snape. She swallowed hard. "Would…would you please pass me the pepper?" she squeaked. He slammed the pepper down in front of her. "Th-thank you." She added the pepper and continued eating, despite her lack of appetite, without talking.

"Are you finished?" Snape barked at her as she drained the last of her orange juice.

"Yes, sir."

"Fine then." He picked up her plate. "Stay there!" he growled as she went to stand up. Hermione sat back down, and began chewing on her nails and fidgeting. He washed and dried the dishes, then sat back down. He fixed her with a glare that would stop a hurricane in its path. Hermione looked away, squirming in her chair, before meeting his eyes again and opening her mouth to speak.

"Do not speak," he ground out through gritted teeth. She closed her mouth and looked away again.

Snape continued glaring at her. _What do I say?_ he wondered to himself. _How do I make her realize just how stupid this stunt of hers was?_

"Do you have any idea," his mouth began while his brain tried to catch up, "just how dangerous that stunt you pulled was?" He stared at her silently.

"Yes..." Hermione began softly.

"That was rhetorical, Miss Granger!" he snapped. "I trust I do not need to define the word for you!" She closed her mouth and stared at the table, shaking her head slightly and praying that she wouldn't cry.

Snape sighed and ran a hand through his greasy hair, attempting to stay calm. "Miss Granger, you could have bled to death inside your body. Blood Replenishing Potion only restores the liquid components of blood. It has to be taken with Blood Clotting Potion to work like normal blood."

"I-I didn't know," Hermione whispered.

"I figured as much." He paused, a hint of a smile crossing his face. "If you had known, I'm sure you would've taken Blood Clotting Potion as well and we wouldn't be sitting here." Hermione ventured a glance up. Snape hurriedly suppressed his smile and plastered a stern look back on his face. "Tell me what happened from the beginning."

Hermione told him, leaving out the parts where she had used his lab and ingredients.

"I see," Snape said neutrally, unnerving the girl even more. "That's why you had your Potions supplies out a few days ago?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione admitted, looking back at the table.

"I expect you to look at me when I am talking to you, Miss Granger."

She looked at him again. "Yes, sir."

"Where did you brew the potion?" Hermione bit her lip and glanced away. "Miss Granger, I remind you that the consequences will be worse if you lie."

"In your potions lab," she whispered, forcing herself to make eye contact again.

"And the rattlesnake fangs? And powdered unicorn horn?" She resumed staring at the table. "Eyes up, Miss Granger."

She looked up again. "I…I kind of borrowed them from you." She forced herself to continue looking at him as the anger spread across his face.

Snape's cheeks got warm as the anger began spreading through him. "So you stole them?"

"Yes, sir." Her voice was barely audible.

"I keep the rattlesnake fangs locked in my cabinet. How did you get into it?"

"The day I had tea with Professor McGonagall…er, the day you taught me how to use the burners, you said the password and tapped your wand on it before I left the room."

"I see." Snape mentally berated himself for letting that slip, but in truth, he hadn't thought it would be a problem. The girl had always obeyed the rules before. He took a deep breath, calming himself so the girl would answer truthfully. "Why did you do it?"

Hermione shrugged, unwilling to answer.

"Miss Granger," he sneered, "I'm sure you're aware that shrugging your shoulders will not suffice for an answer. I repeat myself: why did you do it?"

The familiar sneer brought Hermione's usual fight back to her. "Because I didn't want to live with you! You hate me!"

"Mind your tone!" he snapped. "Let me assure you, Miss Granger, I do not hate you. I do not even dislike you. In fact, you've grown on me quite a bit in the past two weeks. And I guarantee you that we will discuss this sentiment as well as you not wanting to live with me later. Right now we have other matters to talk about." He paused. "Why Blood Replenishing Potion?"

Hermione shook her head. "No."

"Excuse me?" He raised his eyebrows, a note of incredulity behind his stern tone. "You're not exactly in a place where you can refuse to answer my question, young lady."

"I'm not answering," she refused stubbornly.

Dropping his voice an octave and leaning close enough to her that their noses were almost touching, he spoke quickly and purposefully. "Miss Granger, if you do not answer my question, you will not be going back to Gryffindor Tower in September. You will remain living with me here, in these quarters." He watched the emotions play across the girl's face.

"I...I wanted to create bruises," she said, her voice strained as she resumed staring at the table.

Comprehension dawned on Snape as he realized what she had been trying to do. A rush of anger and hurt ran through him. He took a deep breath. _I just have to stay calm long enough for her to tell me_, he thought to himself. "Why did you want to create bruises?"

"Because the Muggle courts have to approve for you to become my guardian."

"I see. Would you care to connect your thought process for me?"

"No, sir." She continued staring at the table.

He raised his voice. "That wasn't a request, young lady! And I don't believe the table cares what you have to say." She looked up slowly; his eyes blazed with anger and hurt. "How do the bruises and Muggle courts connect?" he repeated slowly and deliberately.

She swallowed hard, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She opened her mouth, but the words seemed to get stuck.

"Miss Granger?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"I…I…I thought that if the Muggle courts thought you abused me then they'd assign me a different guardian," she said as fast as she could, dropping her eyes again.

Snape's mind warred between yelling and attempting to keep some semblance of calm. "Do you having any idea of what would have happened if they had found me unfit?" His voice was terrifyingly calm. "Look at me, Miss Granger."

Hermione met his eyes again. "They would have sent me to St. Mungo's."

"Only—and I do mean only—if we'd managed to extricate you first! You could've been taken to Muggle social services and put in a foster home!"

"Isn't that what this is?"

"Do not talk back to me!" he bellowed. "I will not tolerate it!" He paused. "If you had been placed in a foster home, you may not have been able to return to Hogwarts! Parents decide if a child may go. If your foster parents didn't want you to go, you couldn't have gone! Not to mention, I could've gone to Muggle jail!"

"You could have apparated out," she pointed out.

He paused, unable to stop himself from marveling at the girl's lack of self-preservation. "If you continue to talk back to me, you will be cleaning the Potions classroom with a toothbrush for the next week!" he hissed. She closed her mouth and he continued. "I couldn't have apparated out if I'd ever wanted to go into the Muggle world again! Not to mention that if I was found to be an unfit guardian in the Muggle world, my ability to teach would be questioned! If I can't be trusted to care for a child in the Muggle world, how can I be trusted to teach in the Wizarding world? I could've lost my job!"

"I-I'm sorry," Hermione whispered, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "I…I didn't think..."

"That is obvious!" he snapped. He took a breath, forcing himself to calm down, and pointed to a corner of the kitchen "Take your chair over there and sit in it," he said more calmly. He watched as Hermione sat down facing the wall. "Don't move unless you have to use the toilet."

"Yes, sir," Hermione whispered, red-faced and staring at her hands. She couldn't believe she was being put in time-out at twelve years old.

"I'll be back in awhile, Miss Granger. Remain where you are and think about what the possible consequences of your actions could have been." He took a breath, reducing the harshness of his tone and allowing some of his emotions to flow into his voice, giving it an almost saddened quality. "I'm sure you can tell how angry I am, Miss Granger; however, I don't believe you can comprehend just how disappointed I am in you."

He left the room, and Hermione started crying, surprised at how terrible his last statement made her feel.

* * *

Snape slammed the door to his quarters behind him, however it didn't give him the satisfaction it usually did. He started wandering down the hall, unable to put his usual purpose into his steps. _I can't do this_, he thought to himself. _She hates me so much that she tried to convince the Muggle courts that I beat her? I was never meant to raise a child. I just can't do this._

He found himself outside of Professor McGonagall's office door. _Maybe she'll know what to do_, he thought. _Maybe she can help me_. And despite his hatred of admitting he couldn't do something himself, he knocked on Professor McGonagall's office door.

"Severus!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd still be talking to Miss Granger now."

He stepped into her office, sank into a chair, and dropped his head heavily into his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. "I can't do this," he moaned. "I can't raise the girl! She hates me!"

Professor McGonagall gave Snape an appraising look. "Come with me," she said briskly, ushering Snape through her personal quarters to her kitchen. "Have a seat." She gestured to the kitchen table. She began making tea while Snape just sat slumped over the table with his head in his hands. When the kettle whistled, she poured two cups of tea and added milk and sugar. She brought them to the table, handing one to Snape. Staring at the top of his head, she took a long sip of her tea and waited.

"She took the potion so the Muggle courts would deem me an unfit guardian," he finally said, his voice hollow. "She wanted them to think I abuse her." Professor McGonagall choked slightly on her tea, but remained silent. "She hates me. I can't do this!"

Professor McGonagall remained silent for a moment. "Why do you think she hates you?" She took another sip of tea.

He glanced up, raising an eyebrow. "She was willing to let the Muggle courts think I abused her."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "But why did she want to do that?" He shrugged. "Severus," she said sternly.

He looked at the table. "Well…maybe because, up until the past week or so, I haven't exactly treated her well."

She took another sip of tea. "I see. Do you think her opinion is set in stone? That you can't change it?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know."

"Severus, she's twelve!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "Of course you can change her opinion if you try!" She took a breath. "And just so you know, she doesn't hate you. She does, however, think you hate her."

"I don't hate her," he replied automatically, looking up again. "I thought I did, but I don't anymore."

"Then you need to tell her that, not me."

"I did."

"While you were scolding her?"

Snape looked slightdly abashed. "Well..."

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow again. "You need to tell her when you're not scolding her."

He took a long sip of his tea. "I still don't think I can do this. I was never meant to have children."

Professor McGonagall put her mug down and stared hard at Snape. "Severus Snape!" she scolded. "You're a teacher! You're head of Slytherin! You can raise a child!" She took a sip of her tea. "Twenty years ago, I felt the same way you do now after a student in a similar situation ran away to Hogsmeade." Snape's cheeks colored slightly. "I'm going to tell you what someone told me: you can do this. You just need to find your way. But that takes time."

"How did you do that?"

"Patience." She sipped her tea. "Mistakes. Occasionally getting it right." He nodded. "I also decided that I needed to separate home from school. We weren't just student and teacher anymore. Our relationship was more complicated than that. I also took some time to get to know him as a person, not just my student. But in the end, he turned out quite well, even if there were some bumps in the road."

"Thanks, Aunt Min," he said, a small smile creeping on to his face as he dodged her attempt to playfully ruffle his hair.

"Besides, at least she didn't try to convince Madame Rosmerta to let her try firewhiskey." Snape's face turned bright red. "Still embarrassed by that?" She laughed.

"Uh, I have to go deal with my…er…miscreant," he said quickly, standing up.

"All right then." He put his mug in the sink and turned to leave. "Oh, and Cub?" He looked back at her, eyebrows raised. "Do remember to wash your hair after brewing. It's getting greasy again."

"Aunt Min! I'm thirty-two…" Professor McGonagall cut him off with a sharp look and raised eyebrow. "Uh…er…yes, ma'am," he stuttered.

She stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine, Cub. Just follow your heart."

He nodded. "Thanks." He headed back to his quarters feeling slightly more confident.

* * *

Hermione sat in the corner, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands. She hadn't realized so many things could have happened if her plan had worked. If she'd known of all of the possible consequences, would she have still followed through? _Yes_, she thought, loathe as she was to admit it to herself. _I can't believe I was so selfish!_ She drew her legs up to her chest, unable to drive away the guilt in her stomach. As she heard the kitchen door open, she tightened her grip on her legs, stiffening in her chair.

"Bring your chair back to the table, Hermione," Snape said, his voice weary. "We need to talk."

She carried her chair back and sat down, promptly bursting into tears again. "I'm sorry!" she choked out between sobs.

Snape pulled his chair closer, and awkwardly patted her shoulder. "There, there," he murmured. "Calm down. It's going to be all right, child." He had a vague recollection of Minerva doing the same thing when he wasn't much older than the girl.

When her sobs quieted, he handed her his handkerchief and poured her a glass of water. "Drink," he said, holding it to her lips. She took a few small sips and calmed down, although her breathing remained choppy. "Deep breaths." She breathed deeply a few times, and her breathing evened out. Snape looked at her; she was a mess. Her face was red and blotchy and her cheeks were streaked with tears. She sniffled. "Why don't you go to the bathroom and wash your face? We can talk after that."

Hermione nodded and slipped off the chair. _Was he trying to comfort me?_ she wondered, splashing cold water on her face.

Snape waited for the girl to come back, hoping that comforting her was the right thing to do._ Well_, he thought, _maybe it's a step toward her trusting me_.

Hermione came back into the kitchen and sat down in a chair, immediately drawing her knees up to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees and looked at him with wide, red-rimmed eyes, and waited for him to start talking.

"We need to talk," Snape began.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione blurted out, tears pricking at her eyes again and threatening to fall. She buried her forehead in her knees.

"You've told me that multiple times already, Miss...er, Hermione. Your behavior was abhorrent, but we'll discuss that again later. It's not the most important issue right now."

She looked up at him, cocking her head slightly to the side, and registering the use of her first name. _Why did he suddenly start calling me 'Hermione?'_

"When I became your guardian," he explained, "our relationship changed. We're no longer just teacher and student anymore. We're now guardian and child and that changes things."

"It doesn't change your hate for me," she muttered, reburying her face in her knees.

_The girl is maddening_, he thought. "Look at me, Hermione," he intoned. She looked up timidly. There was a warmth in his eyes that she hadn't noticed before. "Let's get something straight. I don't hate you. I don't even dislike you. I may even like you. You've grown on me quite a bit in the past couple of weeks."

"Oh," she said softly.

"I have a question for you." The fear hanging in his eyes did not escape Hermione. "Do you hate me?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, sir."

Relief crossed Snape's face. "Then we're on even footing. But our relationship has to change."

"Is that why you started calling me 'Hermione'?"

"Yes. A guardian-child relationship should be more...familiar. So I'm going to start calling you by your first name."

"What will I call you?"

He thought for a moment. "How about 'Uncle Sev'?"

Hermione turned it over in her mind. _I guess he's supposed to be my uncle in the Muggle world anyway_, she thought. "All right," she consented.

"We'll also be spending a bit more time together so we can get to know one another better."

"All right."

"Very well." Snape renewed his stern look. "And now we will discuss your behavior." Hermione bit her lip and stared at the table. "Eyes up, Hermione." She forced herself to meet his eyes. "Do you understand why you were wrong?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Explain it to me."

She put her forehead on her knees again. "Do I have to?"

He reached out and cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "Yes."

Hermione looked into his eyes. They were still stern and angry, but they had lost their wild look and understanding seemed to lurk somewhere in them.

Snape nodded as Hermione answered his question. When she finished, he softly said, "Hermione, do you have any idea how scared I was when I found you lying on the ground? It was awful, not knowing if you would wake up."

She looked away. "I'm sorry," she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. "It won't happen again."

"I know it won't happen again, and I'm going to make sure of that."

Hermione bit her lip. That declaration didn't bode well for her. She wanted to look away, but forced herself to maintain eye contact.

"After lunch today," Snape said, "you will write an essay detailing what went wrong with your current plan and how it could've been prevented. You'll also include why it was wrong and a list of possible consequences. It'll be no shorter than three feet and contain at least five _reasonable_ consequences. Any questions?"

"No, sir," she mumbled.

"In addition, when you are finished, you're going to charm all of the books in our quarters so that they are blank to you, including your textbooks. If you're well-behaved, I'll charm them back after two weeks. You're also be grounded for the next two weeks and you'll go to bed at nine o'clock. Do I make myself clear?"

"But, Prof...Uncle Sev!" Hermione protested. "That's not…"

He held up his hand, effectively cutting her off. "I don't want to hear it, young lady. It's perfectly fair. I gave you the privilege of using my books and you abused it, so your books are being taken away. You're grounded for going into my potions lab without permission, lying to me, and, well, I guess we can just lump everything else under disrespect. Am I perfectly clear?"

"Crystal," she muttered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Crystal, sir," she said more clearly.

He nodded. "Go take a nap. I'll wake you for lunch."

"Yes, sir." She got up to leave. "Uncle Sev?" she said, trying the new title out; it sounded foreign to her.

"Hmm?"

"How did you calm down so much? You were really upset before you left."

"I talked with Professor McGonagall. Don't be surprised if she asks you to call her 'Aunt Min' soon." Hermione looked at him quizzically. "I'll explain at lunch. Now, go take a nap."

"Yes, sir." She left the room.

After he heard the door to her room shut, he went into his bathroom to take a shower and wash his hair thoroughly.

* * *

Happy Passover to my Jewish readers! I hope you had wonderful, fun-filled seders with family and friends! Hopefully, you got a great Afikomen prize!

Happy Easter to my Christian readers! I hope that your weekend is wonderful and memorable! Here's to hoping the Easter Bunny brings you your favorite candy!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait. This past month has been pretty awful; my current attending is an arrogant jerk and I've felt nothing but stress all month long. I even broke out in a rash! But that could've been from the handsoap too. I've been getting constant headaches all month. I think it's from the constant anger and being forced to reign in my temper far more than usual, which has led to my temper being even shorter. On the plus side, however, there's only one day left! Squee! Also, I passed my national board exams! Hooray! I'm starting a more difficult (but much more fun and pleasant) rotation next month. Yay!

Please review, and I'll do my utmost to respond to them. You want me to have a smile on my face when I'm at work, right? Or at least attempt to have a smile there. Anyway, pretty please review.

* * *

Hermione threw her pen down and buried her face on her arms. _This sucks!_ she thought angrily. No matter how much she knew she deserved it, she didn't like being punished.

"I'll have none of that, Hermione," Snape said, stepping into the kitchen with a few books in his hands. "Do it again, and you'll be using a quill, not a Muggle pen."

"Yes, sir," Hermione mumbled.

He set the books in front of her. "I thought these might help." She nodded, picking one up and browsing through it. They were human physiology books that explained how Blood Replenishing Potion and Blood Clotting Potion affected the body.

She stared at the blank parchment, trying to devise a way out of her punishment. A light-bulb went off. "Uncle Sev?" she said innocently.

"Yes?"

"What if I don't finish the essay today?"

"You'll wipe the books before you go to bed and I'll remove the charm only from the ones you're using to write the essay. Then after you wake up tomorrow morning, you can start from where you left off and sit there until you finish. Then when you're finished, you'll wipe these books as well."

"Oh," she said quietly.

"I suggest you continue working." He left the room.

Hermione sighed, and forced herself to put pen to paper. _Why I Shouldn't Have Done What I Did_, she wrote in abnormally large letters across the top of the parchment.

"Oh by the way," Snape said, poking his head back in, "I expect your handwriting to be normal-sized."

Hermione groaned. _There goes that idea_, she thought miserably. She stared at her parchment, sighed, and finally put pen to parchment, hoping he would excuse the title.

_The first thing I did wrong was that I did not do my research properly. If I had, I would have known that Blood Replenishing Potion needed to be taken with Blood Clotting Potion as well. This is because the Blood Replenishing Potion is only designed to increase the amount of oxygen that gets to the body. In the human body, red blood cells bring oxygen to all of the organs and muscles in the body. Oxygen is required for everything to function property. Therefore, if there were no red blood cells, or not enough red blood cells, the body could not get enough oxygen and would start to die. _

_ An example of how this process works is a heart attack. In a heart attack, a blood clot blocks off an artery in the heart stopping the blood from getting to the heart. When part of the heart stops getting blood, it also stops getting oxygen. When there has not been enough oxygen for a long enough period of time, that part of the heart dies._

_ Blood Replenishing Potion also helps stop blood clots from forming. That is why people who have had a heart attack take it after their heart attack. Blood forms clots through a long process using many different chemicals. Some of these chemicals are called "factors." Some factors are dependent on Vitamin K. The Blood Replenishing Potion also stops the factors that need Vitamin K from forming, making bleeding easier. This is the reason that..._

Hermione paused. She hated this part. But she forced herself to continue anyway.

_ This was the reason that I formed so many bruises. Usually when people take too much Blood Replenishing Potion, they bleed inside their bodies, especially in their intestines. That is another reason why my plan went awry. Bleeding there in the intestines in can be very deadly._

_ These problems can be avoided by taking a Blood Clotting Potion. The Blood Clotting Potion replaces the factors that need Vitamin K, allowing blood to clot normally,_

_ The reason—as far as I can tell—that I passed out was that I look too much Blood Replenishing Potion. It started to cause the little blood vessels in my skin, called capillaries, to burst which caused the bruises. At first, the bruises started healing because my blood could still clot on its own, but after a few days, there was too much Blood Replenishing Potion for it to clot. I started losing too much blood to my skin (and possibly other places that were unknown to me) and I was not able to get blood to my body and brain well enough, which caused me to pass out. Had I known about the Blood Clotting Potion, I would not be sitting here. _

Hermione smiled to herself, hoping Snape would catch his quote. She measured the parchment. Still only a foot-and-a-half, including the title. She sighed; she would still have to analyze her own behavior.

_ Taking the Blood Replenishing Potion was also wrong because of my intentions for it. I was trying to stop Professor Snape from being my guardian, but it was a way that would have gotten him in trouble in the Muggle world. He could have gone to Muggle jail or lost his job at Hogwarts if he had been accused of abusing me. I would not want either of those things to happen._

_ I also used Professor Snape's private Potions lab to brew the Blood Replenishing Potion. On my first day here, he told me very clearly that I was not to go into it. It was also included separately in the rules that we agreed on a few nights later. I chose to disobey that rule, and that was wrong._

_ While I was in his lab, I used his powdered unicorn horn and rattlesnake fangs without his permission. I also went into his ingredients cupboard without permission. I knew already that stealing, including borrowing without asking first, was wrong. Also, the fact that the rattlesnake fangs were password protected should have told me that the ingredient was dangerous, and probably beyond my level of knowledge._

_ I also lied to Professor Snape about why my Potions equipment was out on my bed to hide my plan. Not only is lying clearly against the rules we agreed on, but I knew it was wrong as well. It breaks trust, and after trust is lost, it is hard to earn back._

Hermione paused as guilt swam in her stomach. This part would be the hardest to write, but it was also the most necessary.

_My entire plan was also disrespectful and mean. Although I came up with it because, at first, Professor Snape did not want me here as much as I did not want to be here, I should have stopped the moment I started feeling guilty about it. I knew it was wrong from the start, but the amount of guilt I felt should have stopped me sooner. I ignored the guilty feelings and the nice things that Professor Snape had done since I had implemented my plan. I did not think that Professor Snape cared. I did not consider his feelings, and for that I am most sorry. I did not consider that he (you) might feel hurt by my actions, and all I can say is I'm sorry._

She sighed, the guilt slightly releasing its hold on her intestines. She steeled herself to write the last part.

_I have also been asked to include the reasonable consequences for my actions, although I consider the current ones more than enough._

_ 1. If I go into the Potions lab again, I should have to clean all the dirty cauldrons for a week._

_ 2. If I use ingredients without permission again, I should have to repay to replace the ingredients by doing suitable jobs._

_ 3. If I lie again, I should be grounded for a week with extra chores._

_Two more? _she thought, groaning. Coming up with her own punishments was awful!_ He'll probably consider them on the future too. _But then she had a stroke of genius.

_ 4. If any of the above are repeated, an additional week of grounding with extra chores may be added. During the school year, I should have to move back here instead for a week. _

Hermione hoped that would suffice.

_5. If I am disrespectful again, I should have to attend a remedial course in manners to remind me of how to behave in the future._

Hermione scratched a quick "I'm sorry" at the bottom and signed her name. She rolled up the parchment, stood up, stretched, and went to find Snape. After checking the living room, she knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in!" Snape called.

She walked in and saw him sitting on his bed. "I finished my essay," she said quietly, eyes downcast.

He nodded, setting his book aside. "Bring it to me," he commanded. She handed it to him and he began reading it. His heart softened as he read the last paragraph, and he had to suppress a chuckle at her last consequence.

He turned to her when he finished. "Thank you," he said, setting the parchment on top of his book. He grimaced, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. "Let's get the rest of this over with."

A crestfallen look briefly passed over the girl's face before she replaced it with one of determination and bravado. They went into the living room. He took out his wand. "Make a line with your wand from left to right. The charm is '_Aletras_'," he told her. She nodded her understanding. "Very well," he said. "Go on."

She dropped the bravado for a moment. "Please don't..."

"No," he replied sternly, cutting off her request. He softened his tone, and placed a hand on her shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner. "It'll be best if you just get it over with instead of holding off the inevitable."

The look of bravado returned, and she shook off his hand. She held her wand in the air and drew a line from left to right. "_Aletras_," she enunciated bravely, unable to hide the slight quiver in her voice. In front of their eyes, all of the book titles disappeared, leaving only the odd letter on a few spines at the other end of the room.

Snape looked at the shelves, amazed at the power of her first try. He looked back at her. Tears hung in her eyes as she met his gaze. He went to pat her shoulder, but before he could, she fled to her bedroom.

Snape sighed, and repeated the charm, erasing the last of the letters. He knew she was most upset about this part of her punishment and she needed time to sulk, but something still seemed amiss to him. _Maybe Aunt Min will know_, he thought. He tossed some Floo Powder into his fire and asked if he could speak with her.

"I'll come over in a half hour," she replied.

* * *

Promptly thirty minutes later, Snape heard a knock at his door. Professor McGonagall walked through as soon as he opened it.

"Did you talk to her?" she asked Snape.

"Yes," he replied, "but I'm still not sure what's wrong."

She looked at him appraisingly. "Why don't we go in the kitchen and you can tell me about it?" He nodded and followed her into the kitchen. "Mitzy?" she called.

A female house elf wearing the Hogwarts tea towel appeared with a crack. "Yes, Professor McGonagall, ma'am?" she asked in a squeaky voice. "How is I helping you today?" She looked over at Snape. "Oh, Master Severus!" she cried. "I hasn't seen you in a long time!"

"Hello, Mitzy," he said tiredly.

"Is you wanting to be called 'Professor Snape'? Is you wanting to tell Mitzy what's wrong?"

"Severus is fine from you, Mitzy, like I've said before. And thank you, but no, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Yes, sir, Master Severus, sir. But Mitzy is here if you need her."

"Thank you, Mitzy," Professor McGonagall said crisply. "Would you please get us some tea with milk and sugar? And something for supper at six-thirty?"

"Yes, ma'am, Professor McGonagall, ma'am. Will you be wanting some for Miss Hermione too?"

"For tea, no. But please make sure there is something there for supper for her. Thank you."

"Yes, ma'am, Professor McGonagall, ma'am." Mitzy disappeared and a tea tray appeared only a moment later and had an extra plate of shortbread cookies.

"I guess someone thinks you need some cheering up," Professor McGonagall said, smiling as Snape's eyes lit up as he reached for a cookie. She poured the tea and handed him a cup. "So what happened?"

Snape told her the story up until she ran into her room. "I guess she's still sulking in there," he said as he finished his story. He dropped his head into his hands.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "I see," she said, "but I'm not sure what the problem is. I know you wouldn't have expected her to be happer about her punishment, and you seem to have done everything right. Well, except her punishment is a little harsh."

He looked up, shocked. "Aunt Min, you would've been a lot harder if it was me! I seem to remember losing my books for a month after blowing up my first batch of Wolfsbane Potion! And that was after cleaning and fixing the basement without magic!"

"I know," she replied, a smile on her face and a slightly mischievous glint in her eye. "But now I'm not the parent, so I can say that." He glared at her. "Oh, don't look at me like that! That look only works on your students!" Her expression became serious again. "What is it exactly that's bothering you, though?"

He sighed, throwing himself back in his chair defeatedly. "The look on her face after I set her essay down. She looked as if she'd been slapped. But it only lasted for a moment before she hid it. I don't even know why it's bothering me!"

Professor McGonagall took a sip of her tea. "What did you say after reading it? You didn't just throw it in the fire like you do with detention essays or lines?"

"No. The detention essays are different. Usually, I'm trying to show the students just how stupid their actions were, and therefore how worthless I find the essay. But I wanted her to analyze what went wrong with her potion and I wanted her to give me some consequences that she thought were appropriate. I wanted to see how she thinks."

"What did you say after you read it?"

"'Thank you.' And then I said that we should wipe the books and get it over with. By the way, she's incredibly powerful. Hardly any letters were left in any of the titles."

"I told..."

"Please don't say it, Aunt Min. I know I should've listened to you last year."

Professor McGonagall smiled for a moment, but then looked at him hard. "That's all you said?"

"Yes. After wiping the books she ran into her room. I thought she just wanted some time alone, but that look was bothering me, so I called you."

"And you didn't say anything more?"

"No, I thought she'd want to be alone to sulk. I thought that was normal?"

"It is, but I don't think that's what's bothering her."

"Then what is?"

"I'm not certain, but I have some ideas." A tray with plates of food appeared on the table. "Why don't you get Hermione and then we can eat supper?"

"I'm not all that hungry, Aunt Min."

"I'm not surprised. I wouldn't be either if I'd just eaten five shortbread biscuits."

Snape looked a bit sheepish. "I didn't realize I'd had that many."

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes. "They've always been your weakness, Cub. You'll eat what you can. Go get Hermione."

Dinner was a quiet affair that night. Snape and Hermione only picked at their food and gave short answers to anything Professor McGonagall asked. Snape had already talked himself out and Hermione's red-rimmed eyes gave away her reason for not talking.

"Are you both finished?" she asked when she was finished and they had been pushing their food around their plates for a few minutes. They both nodded. "All right then. Severus, why don't you clean up the kitchen? Hermione and I are going to go into her room and talk."

Professor McGonagall and Hermione went into Hermione's bedroom. Hermione sat down on her bed, grabbed her worn teddy bear from when she was a baby, and hugged it to her chest, pulling her knees up and looking away from Professor McGonagall sitting in her desk chair.

"Has Severus explained our relationship?" Professor McGonagall asked. Hermione nodded. "You know, when I was your age I used to sit the same way you are now when I was in trouble. Only instead of a teddy bear, I had a stuffed lion." Hermione glanced over at her teacher. "Believe or not, I was a child once!" Hermione smiled slightly. "The only problem I see is that you're not in trouble with me."

"You're not going to scold me?"

"No. I'm sure Severus has covered that quite well already." Hermione's posture relaxed a bit. "But I do want to talk to you," Professor McGonagall continued.

Hermione's face fell. Professor McGonagall sighed before speaking again. "Other than the obvious, what's bothering you?" Hermione shrugged, looking away again. "I know Severus's punishment was a bit on the harsh side, but your eyes tell me you've been doing more than just sulking this afternoon. You look like you've been crying pretty hard." Hermione shrugged again, blinking her tears away. "Talk to me, Hermione. Tell me what's wrong."

Hermione looked at her teacher's face, seeing nothing there but true concern. She swallowed hard. "It's just…it's just that..."

"It's just what, dear?" she asked gently

"It's just that now that I know that Professor…er, Uncle Sev doesn't hate me, I don't know if he'll ever forgive me!" Hermione burst into tears again.

Professor McGonagall sat down on the bed and took the girl into her arms, rocking her gently and murmuring soothing words in her ear. Hermione's tears slowly subsided until she was just sniffling.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she said, pulling away as she regained her composure. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Hush, child," Professor McGonagall said, pulling Hermione back to her. "You've nothing to be sorry for. And in private, it's 'Aunt Min.' Understood?" she finished with mock sternness.

"Yes, Aunt Min," Hermione replied, smiling slightly and allowing the older woman to rock her soothingly.

Professor McGonagall's expression turned serious. "And as for your other concern, Severus will forgive you. Even if he's not quite ready now, he will forgive you." Hermione nodded. "All right then." She pulled away from the girl gently. "I'm going to talk to Severus. Then I need to go. I'll see you in a few days, okay?"

"But I'm grounded," Hermione said, blushing with embarrassment.

"Then I'll just have to invite myself over, won't I?" She smiled. "Have a good night, dear."

* * *

"Well?" Snape said, standing up as Professor McGonagall walked back into the kitchen.

"She's afraid you won't forgive her."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Of course I forgive her. Who couldn't when they see how sorry she is?"

"You need to tell her that." Snape looked at her quizzically. "She needs to know where she stands with you."

"Oh."

"I think she might have expected you to say something after reading her essay."

"Did you know that before you went in there?"

"I had an idea, but I wasn't certain." He nodded. "I have to go. I'll come over in a few days for tea. You should talk to her."

"All right." He walked Professor McGonagall to the door. "Aunt Min?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you figure out how to be a parent?"

"Other than making mistakes?" He nodded. "I asked Poppy." She laughed at the stunned look on his face and stretched up to kiss his forehead. "I'll see you both in a few days. Good night!"

"Good night," he replied, closing the door as Professor McGonagall left. He knocked on Hermione's door. "Miss…er, Hermione?"

He heard a quiet "come in" and walked in. Hermione was still holding her teddy bear and hugging her knees to her chest. The tear tracks from when she had cried on Professor McGonagall's shoulder were still evident on her face.

He sat down next to her on the bed, and took in her posture. "What's your bear's name?" he asked her gently.

"Rumples," she replied quietly.

"May I see him?" She handed him the bear slowly. "Hello, Rumples," he said to the bear. "I'm Uncle Sev." He held the bear up to his ear. "What's that? You want to go back to your mum? All right then." He handed the bear back to her. She took it from him, and squeezed it back against her chest again, raising an eyebrow. She looked so reminiscent of Professor McGonagall that he couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face.

"I heard you and Aunt Min talked," he said to her, his smiling faltering. She nodded, looking away. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't realize that I needed to say this before. I know you're sorry for what you did and you're forgiven. I should have said it earlier."

"Really?" she whispered, looking at him timidly. He nodded.

Hermione burst into tears again and launched herself at him. Surprised and confused, he caught the girl in his arms, and rocked her gently until her tears subsided.

"I thought you weren't going to forgive me," she murmured, sniffling with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Don't be stupid," he sneered. "Where would that leave us?" She giggled. They stood up from the bed. Hermione sniffled again and mindlessly ran her sleeve across her nose. He rolled his eyes. "Don't wipe your nose with your sleeve." He paused, and allowed himself to smile a bit. "Why don't you wash your face, change into your pajamas, and come into the kitchen? I'm sure we have enough time for some hot chocolate before you need to go to bed and there should be some shortbread biscuits left."

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied. She hugged him at his waist again before going into her bathroom.

Snape smiled as he headed to the kitchen, a feeling of warmth surrounding his heart. _Maybe this guardianship thing won't be so terrible after all_, he thought to himself. He glanced down and saw a pale, shiny streak on his shirt. _Well, except for the snot_.

* * *

Have a Happy Memorial Day! And please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Hi, everyone. I'm back! I'm sorry for the long gap. Thank you to everyone who has been patient in waiting for me! Life has calmed down a bit, but will quickly pick back up again. I leave for an away rotation for two months on Monday, and get back just in time for my wedding. I'm also doing NaNoWriMo next month, so I'm not sure if I'll have time to update. But I promise I'll try. Enjoy!

* * *

Here's a synopsis up to this point since it's been awhile:

Hermione's parents died the summer after her first year and Snape was assigned as her legal guardian. Hermione is quite upset about this fact, and decides to try to have the Muggle courts declare him an inept guardian. She decides to make them think that she is abusing her, and brews a Blood Replenishing Potion in his private lab (which she is not allowed in). However, although the potion makes the necessary bruises, she takes too much of it and passes out near Hagrid's house. She needed to take a Blood Clotting Potion to keep her blood from becoming too thin. Snape finds her outside Hagrid's and rushes her to the Hospital Wing. After administering the necessary potions, Madame Pomfrey sends them back to Snape's quarters. The next day, after receiving a clean bill of health from Madame Pomfrey, she and Snape discuss what happened. The discussion does not go well, and he finds himself outside Professor McGonagall's door. It is revealed that she was his guardian while he was a student, and that she still has much of a parental role in his life. Snape and Hermione discuss her recent behavior and their changing roles before Snape assigns her a punishment; she is grounded for two weeks without books, she will perform the charm to make books unreadable to her, and she is assigned to write an essay detailing why she was wrong. After writing the essay, she successfully performs the charm, but is still greatly upset. After Professor McGonagall speaks with her, Professor McGonagall realizes it is because Snape did not tell her she was forgiven. The final chapter ends with Snape and Hermione bonding further, and him inviting her to have hot chocolate before bed. Start current chapter,

* * *

"Thank you, Ms. Salk," Snape said into the telephone coming out of the. "We'll see you in two days time at the magistrate's office in Kent…Yes, ten o'clock…Thank you very much. Good-bye." He pulled the telephone base out of the fire.

Hermione looked on, intrigued. "What was that?" she asked.

"Floo Phone. It's a way to connect to the Muggle world."

"Oh. How does it work?"

"Have you heard of the Floo Network?"

She tilted her head to the side a bit, her curiosity piqued. "It's a kind of wizard travel that uses fires?"

"Yes, you use Floo Powder and can travel anywhere that has a Floo Network connection. It can also be used to talk to people, similarly to a muggle telephone, but you can see the other person's face."

"Is that how you've been calling Madame Pomfrey?"

He nodded. "Yes. The Floo Phone works on the same principle, except it makes telephone calls. Muggleborn witches and wizards use them to speak to their families once they begin living in the Wizarding world."

"So you can call anyone in the Muggle world?"

"Yes." He paused for a moment. "That was Ms. Salk. She called to remind me that the final custody hearing over you will be in two days in Kent."

Hermione nodded, and forced herself to focus on this new magical wonder instead of her changing life. "You have a phone number?"

"Not that the muggle telephone companies know about. It only works if I give it to someone. It redirects them from the muggle with the same number to me."

"What if they want to call the muggle?"

"Then they call the muggle. Part of magic is the intent behind it."

"Oh." She paused. "Are there anymore in the castle?"

"I presume Madame Pomfrey has one. She contacts parents know when a student is hurt or sick."

Hermione swallowed, remembering the crushing, frantic hugs, her mum's crying, and her dad's bright eyes when she had gotten off the train less than a month earlier. She blinked quickly. "Is…is that how my mum and dad knew about the stone and Harry, Ron, and me?"

"I believe so." He paused, waiting to see if she had any more questions. "Come. Let's have hot chocolate and biscuits before bed." Hermione nodded, and gave him a hint of a smile as she followed him into the kitchen.

Snape magically heated the milk and stirred in the cocoa powder while Hermione put the remaining shortbread cookies on the table and sat down. He placed a mug in front of her. She blew gently on her hot chocolate before taking a tentative sip, and wincing after drinking it.

"Too hot?" he said.

She shook her head. "No. It's good. But I usually like my hot chocolate sweet. It's as if you don't want me having any sugar. Maybe next time I should make it."

"Cheeky brat," he murmured, taking a sip of his own. She smiled sweetly at him, and he caught a flash of something odd. He set his mug down harshly. "Open your mouth," he ordered sharply.

Hermione's eyes widened and she shrunk back in her seat. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Open your mouth." She just looked at him fearfully. He slammed his hand down. "Open your mouth now!" She opened her mouth slightly. He grabbed her chin in his hand and gently pushed her lower lip down with his thumb. "Your gums are bleeding."

He stood up and pulled a vial out of a cabinet. "Drink half of this now," he said, handing it to her. "I'm going to call Madame Pomfrey."

A few minutes later, Madame Pomfrey bustled into the kitchen. "Hello, dear," she said kindly to Hermione. "Professor Snape has told me what's happening. Could you open your mouth for me, please?"

Hermione obediently opened her mouth as Madame Pomfrey lit her wand to examine it, gently moving her lips away from her teeth. Bright red blood oozed out of her gums, staining her teeth. "All right then. Professor Snape has told me that you've taken half of a Blood Clotting Potion?" Hermione nodded. "All right. Finish that potion now. Severus?" Her tone became business-like.

"Yes, Madame?" he replied from behind Hermione.

"Do you have any Vitamin K?"

"I believe there is some in the Potions classroom."

"Very well. Give her a vial now and then another in the morning. If you don't have any, there's plenty on the third shelf in the Hospital Wing. It should be labeled." He nodded. "Any questions?"

He started to shake his head, but stopped. "Yes. We have to be in Kent in two days for the final custody hearing. I'd planned to side-along apparate with her. Is that all right or should I make other travel arrangements?"

"Make other travel arrangements. I don't want to cause any undue stress to her blood vessels. I believe that the Wizarding Rail Lines has a train that runs from Hogsmeade to King's Cross Station that leaves at eight in the morning."

"Then portkeys are out of the question as well?"

"Yes, and Floo travel as well. Any other questions?"

"No, ma'am. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Floo me if you have any other questions."

"I will. Thank you."

"I'll see myself out. You go get that Vitamin K."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good night, Hermione."

"Good night," she replied softly as they left the room.

Snape came back a few minutes later with a large green vial. "Drink this as quickly as you can, then drink your hot chocolate." She looked at him suspiciously. "Just do it."

Hermione uncorked the vial and drank the potion, gagged, and immediately gulped down her hot chocolate. "How did you know?" she asked him, her eyes watering.

He colored slightly. "That's a story for another day." He took a sip of his hot chocolate, looking embarrassed.

"So I should ask, Aunt Min?" She smiled sweetly at him.

He glanced at the clock. "Uh…I believe it's past your bedtime. Go brush your teeth and get to bed. We'll be leaving the castle by seven fifteen tomorrow."

"Good night, Uncle Sev," she said sweetly, putting her mug in the sink. "I'll be sure to ask Aunt Min about that as soon as we get back."

"Good night, brat!"

* * *

The next morning at eight o'clock, the Wizarding Rail Lines train from Hogsmeade to King's Cross Station left the Hogsmeade station with Snape and Hermione on board.

"In here, Hermione," Snape said. She followed him in, put her bag above the seats, sat down, and stared out the window forlornly. He sat down across from her and pulled two oranges out of his bag. "Are you hungry?"

"No," she replied shortly.

"Did you take your Vitamin K?"

"No."

"Do you have it with you?"

"Yes."

He frowned; her one-word answers were starting to bother him. "Where is it?"

"In my bag."

He waited a moment, then seeing that she was making no move to get it, stood up and unzipped her purple backpack. _I'm certain I told her no books, _he thought, pulling out a thick book. "Hermione, what's this?"

She turned to look at him, her cheeks immediately growing hot. "That was in my bag! What are you doing in my bag?" Her voice got louder with every word.

"Lower your voice, young lady!" he snapped. He took a deep breath, regaining his calm. "I was getting your Vitamin K, as you made no move to do so. And I would like you to explain why you have a book in your bag when I know you were told no books for two weeks."

Hermione didn't seem to hear what he had said. She jumped out of her seat, hands balled into fists and a furious expression on her face. "You had no right to go through my stuff!" she yelled. "It's mine! How would you like it if I went through your stuff?"

Snape looked at her, appalled at—and somewhat fearful of—her rage. "Hermione Granger!" he scolded sternly. "You will calm yourself this instant!"

But Hermione was beyond calming herself down. All of the rage she had been feeling since the accident erupted. "You had no right!" she screamed. "None!" She tried to slam her fists into his stomach, but he caught her arms.

He leaned over into her face. "Calm yourself," he hissed dangerously, holding her forearms. "Now!"

She wrenched herself away from him. "It's my bag! You had no right to go through my bag! It's not fair!" _Ah, so that's what this is about, _Snape thought, trying to grab her arms again. She dodged him, her fist connecting with his abdomen.

"Oof!" he groaned, the punch knocking the wind out of him. Another one landed before he realized it was coming. He groaned again, but didn't waste time when he saw the next one coming. He caught her arm before she could make contact, turned her to the side, and smacked her bottom, effectively stunning her.

She suddenly realized what she was doing, and stopped swinging her arms. The color drained from her face as rapidly as it had appeared.

"Sit down now," he growled, his tone suggesting that the consequences would be too great to imagine if she disobeyed. She sat. "Stay there and calm down. I am going to take a walk. We will talk in a little while." She stared at him, her expression of anger replaced by one of fear.

He stepped out of the cabin, closed the door, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Is everything all right, Professor?" a cheery voice asked from the next compartment. A golden haired man wearing flamboyant blue robes and grinning rakishly stepped into the hallway.

"Everything is fine, Mr. Lockhart," Snape replied with forced coolness. "I apologize for the disturbance."

"Oh, no need, no need. I have quite a bit of experience with children. I know they can be quite trying at times. I remember in _A Year with a Yeti…_"

Snape nodded in agreement. _And so can some adults, _he thought irritably, ignoring the other man giving him his opinion on what he would have done if he were in the same situation, and getting lost in his own thoughts. _The girl's got a temper!_ he thought. _She reminds me of Lily._ He cringed, remembering Lily's formidable temper.

"…and then I'm sure the child would have calmed down," Lockhart finished grandly.

"I'll consider that in the future," Snape placated Lockhart. "However, children are best handled calmly, and I feel I must calm myself now. Good day, Mr. Lockhart." Snape turned and started walking down the corridor of the train, wondering what to do.

* * *

A half hour later, Snape re-entered the compartment he shared with Hermione. She was sitting in the corner of the compartment with her knees drawn up to her chest and her face buried in them. He sat down on the edge of the seat across from her. "Have you calmed down now?" he asked her, still a slight edge to his voice. She nodded into her knees. "Hermione?" He forced his voice gentler.

"Yes, sir," she said softly, not looking up.

"Are you ready to talk?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Please look at me." She raised her head. Tear tracks coursed down her face, a few tears still dripping off her chin. "Hermione, what happened there?" She shrugged her shoulders again, dropping her face back to her knees. He reached out and cupped her chin in his hand, pulling her face up so she would look at him. "Hermione?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to hit you."

"Then why did you do it?"

She paused for a moment. _I can't tell him the truth_, she thought. _That'll make it real._ "I was angry that you went in my bag without asking me first," she said quickly.

He let go of her chin, crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow at her. He didn't believe her for a minute, but turned his voice steely nonetheless. "You mean for me to believe that your entire temper tantrum was because you were angry about me going into your bag for your potion?"

"Yes," she spat, her anger starting to quickly rise again. _Why should I tell him my private thoughts?_ she thought furiously. _They're none of his business!_

He conjured a roll of parchment and a quill. Shoving them into her hands, he said, "Then you can sit here and write lines."

"What will I be writing, sir?" she snapped, her temper beginning to get the best of her again.

Snape thought for a moment before waving his wand. Words appeared at the top of the parchment: _I will act my age. I will not throw temper tantrums that would make a two-year-old blush or hit my guardian when I am angry._

"How many times, sir?" she snarled.

"Change your tone!" he hissed.

"How many times, sir?" she said with mock sweetness.

"Until I tell you that you are finished."

Stony faced, she began writing.

* * *

A half hour later, Snape interrupted her by dangling a vial in front of her. "You need to take this," he said, pressing the vial of Vitamin K into her hand.

Hermione sighed, and uncorked the vial. She looked at him, then at the vial, and then back again, as if she was having an internal debate. Finally, she tipped the vial back, trying to get it down as quickly as possible. Gagging and eyes watering, she recorked the vial and handed it back to him.

He took pity on her. "Would you like some juice?" he sneered.

She shot him a glare to rival his own, but bit her lip and nodded. He handed her a bottle of pumpkin juice. She drank it as quickly as she could.

"Thank you," she said, after finished.

He took the bottle from her and banished it. He nodded at her. "Go ahead and continue with your lines." She sighed, but continued writing.

An hour later, Hermione's hand felt as if it would fall off. She had to have written at least 300 lines. She bit her lip, wondering if he would take pity on her poor hand. She sighed. "Sir?"

Snape put his copy of _The Daily Prophet_ aside. "Yes, Hermione?"

"May I stop writing now, sir?"

"That depends. Are you ready to talk about earlier?" _Probably not_, he thought, _as you're still calling me "sir."_

She shook her head, some of her anger returning. "No, sir."

"Then keep writing." He picked up his paper again. Hermione sighed, shook out her wrist, and began writing again.

* * *

Another hour passed, and someone knocked on the compartment door. A woman wearing a Wizarding Rail Lines uniform poked her head into the compartment. "May I offer you some lunch from the trolley?"

"I'll have a boxed lunch with turkey," Snape replied. "Hermione, what would you like?"

"Nothing, thank you," she replied. "I'm not hungry."

_Stubborn brat! _He turned back to the woman. "I'll take a ham and cheese boxed lunch in case she gets hungry later. And two pumpkin juices and two bottled waters." He glanced at the girl as a surprised look flitted across her face.

"Yes, sir," the woman replied. "That'll be one galleon and four sickles." She handed him the lunches, and took his payment.

"Thank you," Snape said.

"Have a nice day, sir, miss." She left the compartment.

Snape opened his box lunch noisily, and began eating his turkey sandwich. He made a big show of opening one of the bottles of pumpkin juice, and drinking it. Hermione ignored him, but kept glancing over. At one point, he thought he saw a flicker of longing wash across her face. _Ah, so she is hungry! _he thought to himself. _That'll wear her pride down soon enough._ He finished his lunch, performing the banishment of his trash with great embellishment. Hermione sighed resignedly, but continued writing.

* * *

After the next hour, the growling in Hermione's stomach started to distract her, and she knew she shouldn't be skipping meals after the few days. _I guess I should ask him for lunch, _she thought begrudgingly. "Uncle Sev?" she asked timidly.

He looked at her over his nameless book. "Yes?"

"May I have my lunch now?"

"Of course." A flicker of triumph passed through his eyes. He passed the boxed lunch and a bottle of pumpkin juice to her. She opened the box, unwrapped her sandwich, and took a large bite.

"Thank you for buying me lunch even though I wasn't hungry before," she said after swallowing.

He snorted internally. _Not hungry before. She was as not hungry as a condemned man wants to die. _"You're welcome," he replied.

He went back to his book as Hermione finished her lunch.

"Are you finished?" he asked as she gathered up her trash.

"Yes, sir."

He banished her wrappers. "You can go back to writing lines now," he said evenly, returning to his book. Her face fell. He raised an eyebrow. "Unless you're ready to talk about earlier."

Hermione looked at the quill and parchment. Her hand ached horribly already, and she was more bored than she had thought possible. She didn't really want to talk, but it was better than the alternative. She pulled her legs into her chest again and rested her chin on her knees. "I think I'm ready to talk," she said softly.

He marked his place in his book. "All right then." He looked at her. "Please sit normally in the seat." She lowered her legs and stared at her hands in her lap. "So, tell me, what really upset you this morning?" She shrugged, not saying anything. He reached for his book again. "All right. We can talk when you're ready. You can continue writing lines for now."

"No, please!" she whined. "Uncle Sev, I'm ready now!"

Ignoring her whining, he put his book aside again. "Tell me what happened."

She took a deep breath. "We're going back to Kent."

"I'm aware of that. I made the train reservations." He couldn't help the sarcastic reflex.

"That's not what I mean!" Her chin wobbled slightly, but she took another deep breath, and blew it out slowly. "Hogwarts keeps my mind off of everything. But I won't be able to think about anything else in Kent. And this hearing makes them really gone." He was barely able to hear the last part of her sentence.

"Hermione," he began, but stopped. There was nothing he could say. Nothing would make this any better or easier for her. _What do I say?_ he wondered, feeling spectacularly inadequate.

A tear slipped down her cheek. "It's not fair!" she choked out angrily. "It's just not fair!" She scrubbed at her eyes, trying to stop crying.

"You're right," he agreed, shocking himself. He crossed the compartment, and sat down next to her. He awkwardly put an arm around her shoulders, surprising her for a moment before she leaned into him. "It's not fair. It's not fair that your parents died. And it never will be. And I can't promise you that anything will ever be normal again." He paused. "In fact, it probably won't be." He felt her body shudder with a sob. He hesitated, thinking. "But we can find a new normal. And we will."

He felt her nod against him, and snuggle in a bit closer. She sobbed into his shoulder, letting as much of it out as she could.

"Uncle Sev?" she said sleepily, after she had worn herself out from crying.

"Yes?"

"I really am sorry for hitting you." Her eyes drooped.

"I know, child. Now go to sleep." But Hermione didn't hear him; she had already drifted off. He pulled her closer, leaned down and kissed the top of her head, thinking, _Since when did I become a source of comfort?_

* * *

Please review! They make me smile when I have to be away from my fiancee and cat!_  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I updated. Since I last updated, I've gotten married, gone on my honeymoon, and accepted a residency position for next year. Life has been a bit crazy. I also just got an iPad, which should help with my ability to write at work, at least for the next week. After that, all bets are off since I start my ER rotation.

I also recently published a new story called "Building a Family." It's based on _Tin Man_. Only the first chapter is currently up, but the second one is in the works. Please check it out!

And, of course, reviews are always appreciated. Have a great weekend!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of _Harry Potter;_ it is the property of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The following day, Snape and Hermione went to the courthouse. Ms. Salk met them outside. "Good morning, Mr. Snape, Hermione," she said, smiling.

"Good morning, Ms. Salk," Snape replied, shaking her hand.

"Good morning," Hermione echoed softly.

"How are you doing, Hermione?" Ms. Salk asked her, smiling kindly.

"I'm all right," she replied, her voice sounding a bit younger than usual.

Ms. Salk turned to Snape. "How is she really, Mr. Snape?" Hermione scowled; she hated being spoken about as if she wasn't there.

Snape glanced at her warningly before turning back to Ms. Salk. "In my opinion," he said, she's coping as well as can be expected."

"Have you considered taking her to see a child psychologist?"

Despite the genuinely worried expression on the woman's face, Hermione's temper surged inside her. "I don't need…"

"If the need arises, I will," Snape interjected, shooting Hermione a sharp look. "However, for now, I think we'll see how we do on our own." His voice was firm, effectively ending the conversation.

Ms. Salk nodded, seemingly reassured. She glanced down at her watch. "It's time for our appointment. Please come with me to Judge Matthews' chambers."

They followed her through the corridors, stopping at a dark wooden door with an opaque glass window that said "The Honourable Judge Joseph F. Matthews." Ms. Salk knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a man's voice called.

Ms. Salk led Snape and Hermione into the office. A portly man with a fringe of white hair and a white mustache sat at a large mahogany desk in the middle of the room, buried in paperwork. "Hello, Judge Matthews," Ms. Salk said, holding out her hand to shake.

He looked up, smiled, and stood up to shake her hand. "Good morning, Ms. Salk! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She gestured to Snape and Hermione. "This is Mr. Snape and his niece, Hermione Granger. They're here to finalize Mr. Snape's guardianship of Hermione."

"Severus Snape," Snape said, extending his hand to shake the judge's.

Judge Matthews shook his hand. "Judge Matthews." He looked at Hermione. "I take it you're Hermione?" He extended his hand.

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, sir," she replied, taking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"And you as well. Please have a seat, Mr. Snape, Hermione." He gestured to a couple of chairs in front of his desk. They did so while Ms. Salk took a chair off to the side. "How are you doing today?" Judge Matthews asked them.

"Quite well, thank you," Snape responded. "Happy to take care of this and have the chance to move forward."

"I can understand that." Judge Matthews paused. "What do you do, Mr. Snape?"

"I'm a chemistry teacher at a boarding school in Scotland," he replied. "Hermione attends the same school."

"I see." He made a face and winked at Hermione. "I hated chemistry in school. That's why I went into law instead of medicine." Hermione forced a smile and he turned back to Snape. "We need to talk about you taking guardianship of Hermione here."

"Obviously," Snape responded drolly.

Judge Matthews looked startled for a moment, but recovered quickly. "By that, I mean you will provide care for her until she is eighteen years of age. You will clothe her, feed her, and provide a home for her. You will provide a stable environment for her. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, sir," Snape replied calmly.

"Good. Now, Hermione, I have a few questions for you." Hermione nodded. "Mr. Snape, would you mind stepping out for a moment so I can speak with Hermione alone? I'll have Ms. Salk come and get you when we're finished."

"Of course." He stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Judge Matthews turned back to Hermione. "Just a few questions. Do you understand what is happening here?"

She nodded again. "Yes, sir. My uncle is going to be my guardian because my parents passed away."

"That's right. Can you explain to me what that means?"

This time she couldn't help herself. She rolled her eyes, and then answered, "It means that he's going to take care of me until I grow up since my parents can't."

"Yes. I have one last question for you."

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you want to live with your Uncle Severus?"

"I'd rather live with my parents, sir, but that's not really an option," she replied cheekily.

"Hermione," Ms. Salk said, her tone annoyed. Judge Matthews seemed amused.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, sir," she told the judge. Since I can't be with my parents, I'd like to be with Uncle Sev."

Judge Matthews smiled. "Good. Ms. Salk, would you retrieve Mr. Snape for me?" Snape walked back in and sat down again. "Everything appears to be in order, so I'll just sign these papers, and you can be on your way. Are you going back to Scotland today?"

"Tomorrow," Snape replied. "Since we're so close, I thought we'd take in a couple of London's sights today and stay the night."

"Wonderful!" Judge Matthews signed and stamped the forms, and handed them to Ms. Salk. "Leave your address with Ms. Salk and she'll mail a copy to you within the week."

"Thank you," Snape replied.

The judge stood up and Snape, Hermione, and Ms. Salk followed suit. Judge Matthews and Snape shook hands again. As they were leaving, Judge Matthews looked at Hermione and said, "I'm sorry for your loss, Hermione. But you're a lucky girl to have an uncle who loves you so much."

"Thank you," she mumbled. _If only he knew_, she thought to herself.

Hermione and Snape followed Ms. Salk to the front of the courthouse and into a small, empty office. She pulled a small notepad out of her purse and gave it to Hermione. "Write your address down here, dear," she said, handing her a pen.

Hermione stared blankly at the page for a moment before writing down the address that her parents had used to send her letters at school. Her eyes blurred with tears for a moment, but she blinked them away before anyone could see. She handed the notepad back to Ms. Salk.

"Thank you, dear," she said. Ms. Salk turned to Snape. "Even though Judge Matthews finalized the guardianship, I'm still going to have to come for a few home visits."

"Home visits?" Snape asked blankly.

"Yes. I need to come visit you in your home to make sure it's suitable for Hermione."

"Oh."

"I'm sure it will just be a formality in your case," she shrugged, "but rules are rules."

"I see. When will you be coming?"

"I'll come for the first one a week from today. Will ten o'clock in the morning work for you?"

"That should be fine. Will you be able to get to Scotland that easily?" Snape's tone was silky, despite wondering how it would be possible.

"It shouldn't be a problem."

"What about the other visits?"

"They'll be surprise visits. We feel it's important to be sure that the children are being well cared for whether or not we're planning a visit."

"I see."

"Do you have any questions?"

"No, not at the moment."

"Well, feel free to call if you think of any. I'll see you in a week then." She paused. "I'll bring the paperwork with me then."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. Enjoy your time in London!"

"Thank you."

After they left the courthouse, Hermione turned to Snape. "How can she check on us at Hogwarts?" she asked him, echoing his thoughts.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I'll have to ask Aunt Min, since she's already been through this."

"Are we really going into London today?" she asked, her eyes hopeful.

"Yes. Is there anywhere you haven't been before?"

Hermione paused. "I've never been to the Tower of London."

"To the Tower we go then."

oOo

Snape almost smiled as Hermione laughed at their Beefeater tour guide's shouts about how he loved "twelfth century military architecture" as opposed to the Tower of London's bloody past. He followed her through the crown jewels exhibit, although she hardly glanced at the glittering displays. Her reaction to the history museum particularly amused him. She rushed from exhibit to exhibit, lamenting that she didn't have a camera with her. _Such a little know it all_, he thought to himself, although he couldn't bring his past contempt to the thought.

"Hermione," he said, after they had spent over three hours in the museum, "we need to be heading out."

"Just a few minutes more?" she asked, giving him puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

"All right," he relented, telling himself that he would do anything to keep her quiet. "I'm going to head toward the gate to examine the wall enhancements. I'll expect you to meet me there in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, sir!" She ran off to the next exhibit.

He left the White Tower, and walked toward the gate, ducking into a small gift shop unseen by muggles, and purchased a copy of _A Magical History of the Tower of London_ by Alexandra Beauchamp. He left the shop and waited. Right on time, Hermione joined him and began chattering about what she'd seen after he left. _When did I become the person who children chattered to? _he wondered.

oOo

The day following their return to Hogwarts, Snape invited Professor McGonagall over for tea. After he had poured the tea, Professor McGonagall took a sip and asked, "Where's Hermione?"

"Scrubbing cauldrons," he replied, taking a sip himself.

"I see." She took another sip. She looked up at him, her eyes searching his face before setting her cup down. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of tea today, Severus?"

"I can't just ask you over for tea?"

Professor McGonagall smirked. "Not unless pigs have suddenly sprouted wings and begun to fly."

He took another sip. "I can make that happen," he sneered. And then another sip.

"I'm sure you can. So can I. But I'll ask again, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Snape sighed. Only Professor McGonagall could read him this well. He set his teacup down. "The social worker for Hermione's case needs to come see her 'living situation,' but she's a muggle. I was wondering what you did when you were in my position?"

Professor McGonagall blushed slightly and let out a nervous giggle. Severus gaped at her. "Aunt Min?" he asked, looking at her with astonished eyes. "What'd you do?"

She coughed nervously again. "I confounded him," she said softly, her voice hardly more than a whisper, hiding another giggle.

Snape's mouth dropped open. _She what?_, he thought to himself. The same woman who harped on me about the Statute of Secrecy every summer? Even when we lived at Hogwarts? "But…but," he stuttered, "you always told me…"

"I know," she replied, looking slightly abashed. "I know I always told you not to do any magic around muggles. But sometimes you do what's necessary. I couldn't cast glamour charms or transfigure the entire castle to look like a muggle school, so I just made him think that it was."

"But how?" He still couldn't believe it.

"I transfigured some things to look like muggle items, but mostly, I just fed him what he wanted to hear and he saw what I wanted him to."

"How did he get past the muggle-repelling charms?"

"Albus canceled them for a short period of time. I met the social worker at the gates and confounded him so quickly; he never realized that he was going into a castle." Snape nodded, still trying to absorb what she was saying.

"Can you cancel the muggle-repelling charms?"

"I can."

"Will you?"

"I will. Just let me know when."

"Tuesday."

"I'll take care of it." Professor McGonagall returned to sipping her tea.

They finished their tea amicably, with Hermione joining them at the end, only slightly disgruntled about cleaning cauldrons. All the while, however, Snape wondered about the surprise visits and what he would do about them. And then the awful answer came to him. _I'm going to have to resort to Legilimency._

* * *

Please review! Thanks and have a great weekend!_  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: Hello again everyone! I think I may be setting a personal record for posting in the past couple of weeks! And it should contain some aspects you've all been asking for. Life is still crazy, but writing is keeping me a bit calmer. I just started my Emergency Medicine rotation, and it's my last one of medical school. Hooray! Now please keep your fingers crossed that I don't put my foot in my mouth in the next few weeks. I have an unfortunate tendency to do that when I'm tired and people annoy me. I succeeded last month in doing so. I'm a little proud of myself for that because holding my tongue is something I've been struggling with most of my life, and I managed to do so unless it was really important. The nurse practitioner (who only ever told me when I was doing something wrong) actually told me I would do well, which from her was a HUGE compliment.

Also, please check out my other story, "Building a Family." It's a _Tin Man_ fanfic.

And as always, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own, nor have I ever claimed to own, any part of _Harry Potter. _It is the property of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the week, Snape and Professor McGonagall charmed and transfigured objects in the castle to fit Ms. Salk's idea of a muggle school. They kept one of the suits of armor as it was, but changed some into plants or sculptures, and disillusioned others. After discussing the situation with the paintings and tapestries, they charmed them to show photographs of past graduations, headmasters, and winning sports teams.

"Can I help?" Hermione asked them the day before Ms. Salk's scheduled visit.

"No," Snape and Professor McGonagall replied together.

"But..."

"You're underage, Hermione," Snape said. "You're not supposed to be doing magic outside of school."

"But I'm in school."

"It's still the summer holidays. And I'd rather that you not have a part in using magic around a muggle." He paused for a moment, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Weren't you supposed to be organizing the ingredient pantry in the potion's classroom?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "I was, but I took a break." Professor McGonagall hid a laugh behind a cough.

Snape glared at Professor McGonagall then turned back to Hermione, raising an eyebrow. "Oh?" He waited.

"I had to use the loo," she protested.

"On the second floor?" he sneered. "Is yours broken? Is mine? What about the loo just down the hall from the potion's classroom? Is it broken too?"

Hermione looked at the floor. "No, sir."

"Then what, pray tell, are you doing on the second floor?" He crossed his arms across his chest and looked down at her expectantly. Hermione didn't respond. "Hmm?"

She looked back up at him. "I was bored."

Snape rolled his eyes. "And that's a reason to stop doing your chore?"

Hermione looked down again, scraping the grout between the stones with her shoe. "No, sir."

"I see." He paused. "Then I take it this was just an excursion?" Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "Then I believe you should be getting back to your task."

"But it's so boring!"

Snape rolled his eyes again. "It's punishment. It's not supposed to be fun."

"But..."

"No buts. Please go finish organizing the pantry. Aunt Min and I will be finished in a couple of hours and then we'll have dinner."

Hermione sighed, defeated. "Yes, sir." She turned and walked away, muttering irritably to herself.

"Watch the attitude!" he called after her. The muttering stopped.

As Hermione turned the corner, Professor McGonagall let out a guffaw before doubling over with laughter. "You find this funny?" he asked her.

"Not at all," she said, unsuccessfully trying to control her laughter.

He rolled his eyes, about to continue their preparations. But he looked back at her. "Is this as funny as when I started teaching?" he asked sarcastically.

"Funnier." She finished laughing. "You and she are so much alike!"

"We are not!" he exclaimed, his face reddening.

"You did the same thing at her age." Snape stayed silent, choosing instead to concentrate on disillusioning a suit of armor.

oOo

At ten o'clock the next morning, Snape walked down to the gates to meet Ms. Salk, gripping his wand so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"Good morning, Mr. Snape," Ms. Salk said brightly, coming up to the gates.

"Good morning, how are you today?" he replied, then flicked his wand, murmuring, "_Confundus!_" Ms. Salk's eyes glazed over, and she didn't respond. "Why don't we just head up to the school then?" Ms. Salk nodded, and mindlessly followed him up to the school, through the front door, and down to the dungeons.

"Are we in a basement?" she asked after they had climbed down the last staircase. She shivered. "I feel like I'm in a dungeon."

Snape looked at her sharply. Her eyes had lost the blank look. Snape waved his wand, muttering, "_Confundus,_" and her eyes regained their vacant stare.

They came to the door to Snape and Hermione's quarters. "Welcome to our rooms, Ms. Salk," he said, opening the door, gesturing for her to go before him. The almost drooling woman walked into the living room. "Hermione should be in her room working on her summer homework."

As if on cue, Hermione opened her door and walked out of her room. "Good morning, Ms. Salk," she said politely.

"Good morning, dear," she replied, staring at a point on the wall beyond Hermione.

"How are you?" The woman didn't answer. Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Would you like to see my bedroom?"

"Oh, yes, that would be nice," the woman replied.

"All right. It's right in here." She walked over to her bedroom, Ms. Salk following her.

"It's quite nice, dear," she said monotonously. "Just what I expected for a girl your age."

They walked back into the living room. Hermione went over to Snape, and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear. "Uncle Sev, what's..."

He shook his head, cutting her off. "Later."

Snape and Hermione showed her the rest of the quarters, and then Snape walked her back to the castle gates.

"What'd you do?" Hermione asked anxiously the moment Snape walked back into their quarters.

Snape rubbed his hand tiredly over his face. "I can't tell you that."

"What? Why?" she squawked.

"It's none of your business," he snapped, anger over-taking his exhaustion.

"Yes it is!" she argued. "The whole visit was about me! I should know what's going on! Why was she acting so strangely?"

He gritted his teeth. The morning had worn him down, and now he was barely holding on to his temper. "No, it's not. You are still a child…"

"No I'm not!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Yes, you are!" he said, slamming his hand into the arm of the couch. Hermione jumped, startled, her eyes wide. His features softened a bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right," she mumbled. "I just don't understand why I can't know what's going on. She's here because of me. You have to hide Hogwarts because of me. Can't I know what's going on?"

"No." His tone brooked no further argument. "You're twelve. By both muggle and wizard standards, you are still a child. And as such, I will not have you as a party in performing magic on a muggle. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes, sir," she replied glumly.

He sighed. "Hermione, I don't have a problem with you asking me questions. But you have to realize that you won't always get the answers you want."

As she opened her mouth to respond, there was a soft thump in the kitchen. "I bet that's from Ron or Harry!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I sent them letters yesterday." She jumped up to go to the kitchen, but then paused. "I can read it, right?" She looked at Snape with begging eyes.

"Yes, you may."

Hermione grinned and rushed into the kitchen. A piece of parchment with her name on it waited for her. She snatched it up and eagerly broke the seal.

**_Dear Hermione,_**

**_I'm sorry to hear about your parents. That's terrible. I can't imagine ever losing Mum or Dad. But let me get something straight. SNAPE is your guardian now? Of all people, SNAPE? The greasy git? How are you possibly still staying with him? He's awful! You've got to find a way out of there! I'll find a way to come and get you! Anywhere's got to be better than with him! Don't worry, Hermione, we'll get you out of there soon. I'm sure Mum and Dad won't mind having you. See you soon!_**  
**_Ron_**

"Oh no," she murmured, folding up the letter quickly. _How can I convince him that Snape's treating me all right?_ she thought worriedly. _Will he even believe me?_

"Something wrong, Hermione?" Snape said, catching a glimpse of her face as he came into the kitchen.

"No, nothing," she replied, trying to make herself sound calm. But her voice was too high-pitched. "I'm just going to go answer Ron's letter." She stood up and went into her room. Sitting down at her desk, she trying to think of a way that she could reassure him that she was fine with Snape before Ron could do something drastic.

* * *

Also, Happy Passover to my Jewish readers! Enjoy your seders!

And Happy early Easter to my Christian readers!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I actually hadn't realized how long it's been. Currently, I'm getting ready to move, and I just graduated from medical school. So now I'm officially Dr. Linzbinz84. Hooray! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Have a great weekend! And please review!

* * *

A few days later, a red head poked jumped out of the fireplace. "Hermione!" it bellowed.

"Behind me!" Snape snarled at Hermione, his wand drawn as he pushed the girl behind him. He pushed the door to the living room open slowly, creeping out wand first. "_Stupefy_!" he shouted, seeing the trespasser's profile. A jet of red light shot out the tip of his wand, knocking the intruder to the ground. He stepped fully into the living room and looked to see who had invaded his quarters.

"Oh for goodness sakes!" he said, annoyed. He walked over to the twelve-year-old red head and knelt down. "_Ennervate_." Ron blinked slowly before jumping to his feet.

"Where is she she?" he shouted, brandishing his wand at Snape. "What have you done with her? What did you do to me?"

"Mr. Weasley," Snape sneered, "how lovely of you to invade my quarters. What, may I ask, do I have the..." he coughed, "...pleasure of your visit today?" Sarcasm dripped off of every word.

"Where's Hermione?" he demanded, keeping his wand steadily trained on Snape despite paling considerably at his professor's tone.

"I'm right here, you idiot!" Hermione said, coming into the room. "Put your wand down! Honestly, Ron, what were you thinking?"

Relief washed over Ron's features as he lowered his wand. "You're all right," he breathed.

"Of course I'm all right! What d'you think he did, chopped me up for potions ingredients?"

Ron's ears turned red. "Err..."

Snape sighed. "Hermione, show Mr. Weasley around our quarters so he may be certain that I am not going to kill you."

"Yes, sir," she replied. She grabbed Ron's arm. "Come on! I'll show you my room." Hermione dragged Ron off toward her bedroom.

After the children had left, Snape threw some Floo Powder into the fire and stuck his head in, shouting, "The Burrow!" He looked into a cozy kitchen and saw one of the twins sitting at the table. "Mr. Weasley," he said coolly.

The boy jumped and turned around, obviously not expected to hear his professor's voice during the summer. He went over and knelt by the fire. "Professor Snape," he said, biting his lip, "how can I help you?"

"Is your mother or father home? I need to speak with one of them."

"What for?"

"That's none of your concern. Now, get your mother or father for me, George."

Shock filled the boy's eyes as the professor identified him correctly. _Not even their mother can tell them apart, _Snape thought, concealing a smile. "Yes, sir." George stood up. "Mum!" Snape heard him call. "Mum!"

He heard a female voice before a plump, red-headed woman knelt down at the fire. "Professor Snape, good morning," she said. "What have the twins done now?"

"Nothing that I know of, Mrs. Weasley. I'm calling concerning Ronald."

She sighed. "What's he done?"

"It seems he was a bit...concerned about Miss Granger and decided to check on her."

Mrs. Weasley's expression darkened. "I see. May I step through and collect him?"

"Of course." He pulled his head out of the fire and stepped back to allow the plump woman through. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley," he said.

"Hello, Professor."

"I'll call the children."

"Thank you."

"Hermione! Mr. Weasley! Please come out here."

The children appeared from Hermione's room. "Mum!" Ron gasped, the color draining from his face at the sight of his mother standing in the living room.

"Say good-bye to Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said.

"But Mum..."

"Now, Ronald!"

Ron turned to Hermione. "I guess I have to go. I'm sorry about your mum and dad."

"Thanks," Hermione squeaked.

"Home." Mrs. Weasley pointed to the fireplace.

Ron took some Floo Powder from the container Snape offered him and disappeared into the fire.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione. "I'm Mrs. Weasley, Hermione dear," she said warmly.

"I-it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley," she choked out, shakened by the woman's sudden change in demeanor.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents."

"Thank you."

"Perhaps you could come visit later in the summer."

"I-I'd like that," she replied softly.

"Good. I'll talk to Professor Snape in a couple of weeks." Mrs. Weasley glanced at Snape, who nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

"My pleasure." Mrs. Weasley looked back at Snape. "Thank you for calling, Professor. I apologize for Ron's rudeness. If it's all right, you may be getting another call later today."

"Of course."

"Good-bye, Hermione. Hopefully I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Bye." Mrs. Weasley left.

Snape looked at Hermione. "Was Mr. Weasley satisfied that I wouldn't be using you as potions ingredients?"

"Mostly." She paused for a moment, scuffing her bare toes on the rug before glancing up at him again. "Can I really go visit Ron in a couple of weeks?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "May I visit him?"

Snape nodded. "If Mrs. Weasley invites you, you may."

She grinned. "Thank you!" He nodded. She glanced down again. "D'you think maybe they could visit me here sometime?" She glanced up as a dark look passed over his face, then looked down at the floor again.

He scrubbed his face with his hand, wondering what to tell her. _Potter? _he thought. _Weasley? Those dunderheads would destroy my quarters and half of Hogwarts if they were here during the summer. But she plainly wants to see them. Hopefully visiting Weasley will be enough for her. _"We'll see," he said. "Now go put your shoes on and go to Aunt Min's quarters. She needs some help organizing her books."

"Thank you!" She ran off toward her room.

"I didn't say yes," he said, surprised by her reaction.

"But you will." She appeared at the door to her room, smiling knowingly.

_When did I become the person who bowed to a girl's whims? _he wondered.

"Do I have to come back here for lunch or may I stay at Aunt Min's?" she asked, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"If Aunt Min wants to keep you she may. Just have her send me a note."

"Thanks, Uncle Sev!" She headed toward the door of the quarters.

"Remember you're being punished!" he called after her. But she was already gone.

oOo

Hermione gave the password to Professor McGonagall's quarters and walked through the portrait hole. "Aunt Min!" she called. "Aunt Min, I'm here!"

"Good morning, Hermione," she said, coming into the room. "How are you?"

"Fine, how are you?"

"I'm well. Are you ready to get to work?" Hermione nodded. "Good. We'll start with the living room and I'll bring in the books from my study and office."

Hermione sighed as she looked at all the books just in the living room. "I guess Uncle Sev means for this to last a few days?"

"I believe so." She paused. "Why don't you start by pulling the books off the shelves and sorting them by category? I'll get the rest of them." She looked at Hermione over the top of her glasses. "You are still being punished, so you aren't to read any of the books."

"Yes, ma'am."

"However, that doesn't mean this can't be an enjoyable task. And it'll give us a chance to get to know each other better. I also may have some stories about Severus that you may enjoy." She winked at Hermione, and Hermione grinned in response.

"What categories do you want me to use?"

Professor McGonagall shrugged. "Whatever you like. I'm sure you'll be borrowing them soon enough, so it'll be best if you know what you're looking for."

Hermione nodded, smiling, and began pulling books off the shelf.

oOo

"Did he really?" Hermione squealed over her sandwich in the Great Hall, her eyes wide.

"He did," Professor McGonagall said. "Malcolm never knew what hit him."

Hermione giggled as Snape sat down next to her. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Hermione looked askance at him. "You know you're at the Gryffindor table, right?"

He shrugged. "It's the middle of the summer and you're the only student here. Who cares?"

Hermione shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter."

"So what were you two laughing about?" he asked again, helping himself to a sandwich.

"Nothing," Hermione said in a sing-song voice.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Really now? I could have sworn you were giggling when I walked in. Are you going mad?"

She rolled her eyes. "Aunt Min was telling me about the time you enchanted the Risk pieces and then invited her brother for a game."

Snape chuckled, a sound rarely heard outside his quarters. "I got him pretty good," he remembered, smiling.

"Except for the whole using magic outside of school issue," Professor McGonagall chimed in, her face suddenly turning serious. "It was a good thing so much magic was used in that house. He might have been expelled had the Ministry been able to tell."

"What happened?" Hermione asked curiously.

"She made me research the history and reasons for the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and write an essay on it," Snape replied, blushing slightly. "It took me two weeks because she thought it never had enough detail."

"Is that why you won't let me do magic even though I'm at school?"

Snape paused. "I suppose so. Although it's still illegal for you to do magic outside of school being in session. That's the spirit of the law."

Hermione nodded. "I guess you'd know." She grinned cheekily at him before taking another bite of her sandwich as his mouth hung open.

Professor McGonagall just laughed and shook her head.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, everyone! I'm sorry it's been so long. I started this chapter months ago, however I haven't had time to work on it until recently. To say work is constantly crazy is an understatement. I'm currently on vacation. Unfortunately, given my work schedule, there will likely be quite a bit of time in between chapters. I apologize for this, however it is unavoidable and is unlikley to change. Anyway, there's a summary of what has happened so far in the story since it's been so long since I posted a chapter. Have a great week!

* * *

Hermione's parents died the summer after her first year and Snape was assigned as her legal guardian. Hermione is quite upset about this fact, and decides to try to have the Muggle courts declare him an inept guardian. She decides to make them think that she is abusing her, and brews a Blood Replenishing Potion in his private lab (which she is not allowed in). However, although the potion makes the necessary bruises, she takes too much of it and passes out near Hagrid's house. She needed to take a Blood Clotting Potion to keep her blood from becoming too thin. Snape finds her outside Hagrid's and rushes her to the Hospital Wing. After administering the necessary potions, Madame Pomfrey sends them back to Snape's quarters. The next day, after receiving a clean bill of health from Madame Pomfrey, she and Snape discuss what happened. The discussion does not go well, and he finds himself outside Professor McGonagall's door. It is revealed that she was his guardian while he was a student, and that she still has much of a parental role in his life. Snape and Hermione discuss her recent behavior and their changing roles before Snape assigns her a punishment; she is grounded for two weeks without books, she will perform the charm to make books unreadable to her, and she is assigned to write an essay detailing why she was wrong. After writing the essay, she successfully performs the charm, but is still greatly upset. After Professor McGonagall speaks with her, Professor McGonagall realizes it is because Snape did not tell her she was forgiven. Snape tells Hermione that she is forgiven, and they bond further over hot chocolate. In the next couple of days, Snape and Hermione travel to London to finalize Snape's custody of her. However, they learn that custody will not be finalized until the social worker, Mrs. Salk, performs some home visits. Snape realizes that he many need to use legilimancy to keep Mrs. Salk from discovering magic while still believing that Snape is a fit guardian for Hermione. Hermione discovers this when Mrs. Salk acts oddly during a home visit. Ron makes a surprise visit to Snape's quarters, afraid that Snape is hurting Hermione. Hermione convinces Ron that she is fine, while Snape calls Mrs. Weasley to pick up Ron. Mrs. Weasley invites Hermione over at some point in the future. Although Hermione is still grounded, including from books, she is allowed to help Professor McGonagall organize her books. Professor McGonagall then tells her some stories about Snape as he was growing up. Start current chapter:

* * *

"I think she would quite like that, Mrs. Weasley," Snape said to the head in the fire a week later.

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, smiling. "When should we expect her?"

"How about I send her over at ten and she can come back just before dinner?"

"She's welcome to stay for dinner."

Snape nodded slowly. "I appreciate that, but I would rather not put you out."

"I have five children at home, Professor Snape. One more won't make a difference."

"Let's see how the day goes and we'll judge from there?"

"All right. Thank you very much, Professor Snape. I know Ron is looking forward to seeing her." Her head disappeared and Snape sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He couldn't believe that he was actually encouraging her friendship with the youngest Weasley boy.

"Uncle Sev!" Hermione called from the door. "I'm back!"

"That is quite obvious," he sneered.

Hermione ignored his sarcasm, launching into her trip to the library. "Madame Pince showed me a series called 'The Young Founders.' She let me check out the first one. It's about Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff when they were kids! Have you ever heard of them?"

"Gryffindor and Hufflepuff?" he drawled. "I should think so."

Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling. "Uncle Sev!"

"I used to read them when I was your age."

"Did you like them?"

"Very much." He paused. "Come, dinner's just about ready."

Hermione followed him into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Madame Pince says I read too much non-fiction," she said, frowning as she helped herself to some peas. "But she doesn't know how much I like muggle fiction." Snape nodded. "Besides, she only sees what I check out during the school year. I'm supposed to be learning then anyway." She pouted slightly.

Snape almost smiled at the slight whine in her voice. "She just wants to make sure you're well-rounded," he replied. "She used to tell me the same thing."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Right then, more fiction," she said cheekily.

"Watch it, Little Girl," he warned teasingly, "or I won't let you go to your friend's tomorrow."

"What?" she gasped. "I'm going to Ron's?"

Snape nodded. "Tomorrow morning. Mrs. Weasley Floo-called just before you got back."

A wide grin split Hermione's face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She jumped out of her chair and hugged him.

"Yes, well..." he stumbled. "That's enough. Eat your dinner." He gave her a gentle shove toward her chair, pushing away the pleasant feeling that had just bubbled up. "If you don't behave, you won't be going."

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied, taking a large bite of peas.

oOo

"Oh," Hermione said softly, as she woke up to a throbbing pain in her head the next morning. She looked over at her clock; 8:45. _Eight forty-five?_ she thought to herself. _I hardly ever sleep past eight_. She groaned softly as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. They seemed unusually heavy this morning.

"Hermione, breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes," Snape said, opening the door to her room, surprised that she wasn't already dressed and reading.

"All right, Uncle Sev," she replied weakly.

Concern edged Snape's eyes. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine. Just a little sleepy still." She forced a smile.

He gave her an appraising look. "All right. Go ahead and get dressed. I'll see you in the kitchen shortly. Don't forget to brush your teeth."

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione dragged herself into the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs making her stomach turn. Usually it was one of her favorite meals. Snape placed a large plate in front of her along with a glass of orange juice. "Thank you," she said softly, resigning herself to eating lest he wouldn't let her go to Ron's. She began forcing her breakfast down, her stomach protesting the whole time.

oOo

"Do you know how to use the Floo?" Snape asked her, drying his hands on a dish towel. Hermione shook her head. "Come with me." Hermione followed him into the living room. He took a small urn off of the mantle. He opened it to reveal an ash-like powder. "This is Floo Powder. You take a pinch of it and throw it into the fire. Then you step in and say where you are going and the Floo will take you there. Do you understand?"

Hermione bit back a scowl. _I'm not an idiot_, she thought. "Yes," she replied, rolling her eyes.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you want me to take you this first time or do you think you can go on your own?"

"I can go myself."

"All right. Your destination is 'The Burrow.' That's the name of the Weasleys' house. If Mrs. Weasley invites you for dinner and you would like to stay, just ask her to call me and let me know."

"Yes, Uncle Sev."

"Off you go then. Enjoy your day." He held out the urn. "Keep your elbows tucked in," he added as an afterthought.

"Thank you." Hermione took a handful of Floo Powder and tossed it into the fire before stepping in and shouting, "The Burrow!" She whirled away in green smoke and ash, the spinning doing nothing to help the churning in her stomach.

oOo

Hermione stumbled out of the Floo and into the Weasleys' kitchen, falling on to her hands and knees.

"Oh, Hermione, dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. She wiped her hands on her apron, and helped her up, dusting off the ash. She looked hard at Hermione as she took out her wand to remove the ash. "Was that your first time in the Floo?" Hermione nodded, still a bit dazed. "Are you all right? I know the first time can be quite rough on your stomach."

"I'm fine, thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, plastering a fake, reassuring smile on her face.

"All right, but sit down and have some tea anyway. You look a bit peaky."

As she sat down, Mrs. Weasley sent a cup of tea to the table. Hermione took a sip, the tea soothing her stomach the slightest bit. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear. I'll go ahead and call Ron." Mrs. Weasley took a breath. "Ron!" she shouted. "Hermione's here!"

A few moments later, she heard thundering on the stairs just before Ron came into the kitchen. "Hey, Hermione. Want to come see my room?"

"Ron, let Hermione finish her tea," Mrs. Weasley chided.

"It's all right, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. "I'm finished."

"I'll call you down for lunch."

Hermione and Ron nodded, and she followed Ron up to his room. "Wow, this is really...bright," she said, looking for a word to describe the orange assault on her eyes.

Ron grinned. "It's all right. I know quidditch isn't your thing. Want to play Exploding Snap?"

"Sure."

Ron dealt the cards. After the second explosion, Hermione began feeling dizzy. She leaned back against Ron's bed as the orange spun around her.

"Hermione?" Ron said. "Are you okay?" He crept closer to her when she didn't answer. "Hermione?"

All of a sudden, the contents of Hermione's stomach reversed themselves on to Ron's bedroom floor. "I'm going to go get Mum," he said, disappearing out the door, unable to hide the horrified look on his face. "Mum!" Hermione heard him call. "Mum!"

A few minutes later, Hermione felt a cool hand on her head. "Oh dear, you're burning up," Mrs. Weasley's voice said.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whimpered, trying not to cry.

"Sh, sh," Mrs. Weasley said soothingly. "There's nothing to apologize for." She turned to Ron, who was standing behind her, looking concerned. "Ron, go Floo Professor Snape and tell him that Hermione's sick." Ron ran off. Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at the vomit on the floor, "_Scourgify_." She looked back at Hermione. "Do you think you can walk, dear?" Hermione shook her head, a few tears leaking out. Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at Hermione again before lifting her easily on to her hip as if she was a toddler. Mrs. Weasley carried her downstairs and set her down on the sofa. "Lay down, dear. I'll be back in just a moment." Hermione rested her head on one of the arms of the sofa, dozing off almost immediately.

Mrs. Weasley came back almost immediately. "Hermione," she said, shaking the girl awake gently.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I didn't mean to get sick."

"I know you didn't, dear. You don't need to apologize. But I want you to take this." She held out a vial containing a bright pink potion.

"What is it?" she asked, taking the vial from her.

"It's a stomach soothing potion. It'll make your stomach feel better."

Hermione looked at the vial suspiciously, but pulled the cork out and choked it down. It had a chalky, vaguely cherry flavor to it. "I think that's the only potion I've ever taken that didn't taste awful." Her stomach slowly stopped churning.

"Feeling a bit better?" Hermione nodded. Mrs. Weasley handed her a vial with a dark blue potion. "It's a fever reducing potion. It'll probably make you a little sleepy too." Hermione swallowed the potion, grimacing at the taste. She immediately felt sleepy. "Lay down, dear. Professor Snape should be here soon." Hermione laid her head on the sofa's arm again, and Mrs. Weasley covered her with a blanket. "I want my mum," she murmured.

"I know, dear," Mrs. Weasley said with tears in her eyes, as she rubbed Hermione's arm soothingly. But Hermione didn't hear her; she had already fallen asleep.

oOo

"Professor Snape!" Snape heard from the fireplace. "Professor Snape!"

He left his potion's lab and saw Ron Weasley's head in his fire. "Mr. Weasley," he drawled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hermione's sick. She threw up all over the place and Mum says she has a fever."

Snape paled. "Let me change my clothes and I'll step through, Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, sir. I'll let Mum know." Weasley's head disappeared.

Snape went into his bedroom and changed out of his brewing robes. It wouldn't do to have the child vomiting again from the acrid smell of the potions he had been brewing. He went back to the living room and threw some Floo Powder into the fire. "The Burrow," he stated clearly before being whisked away.

oOo

Snape stepped out of the fireplace and cleaned the ash off himself.

"Professor Snape," Ron Weasley said, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Snape replied silkily. When Ron didn't respond, Snape asked impatiently, "Where's Hermione?"

"She's on the couch in the living room. Mum's with her." He paused. "If you follow me, I can take you there."

Snape followed Ron down the hall to the living room. "Mrs. Weasley," he said, "thank you for having Ronald call me."

"Hello, Professor," Mrs. Weasley said softly, standing up. "I'm glad you came. Hermione's a bit ill." She looked hard at Snape, as if trying to determine if he had known she was sick before sending her over.

"I heard she vomited and has a fever?"

"Yes. I gave her a stomach soother and a fever reducer."

"Thank you for taking care of her. I didn't realize she was sick."

"She seemed a bit peaky when she first got here, but she swore she was fine."

"I see." He paused. "Well, thank you." He went to gather her up to take her home, but was stopped by Mrs. Weasley's hand on his arm.

"Professor, do you need any potions? I know you're not used to having children around."

"I keep some of the basics around and what I don't have either the infirmary has it or I can brew it. Thank you though."

"Then I won't keep you any longer. She's probably still feather-light from earlier."

"All right." He picked Hermione up, settling her on to his hip. Hermione instinctively put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He carried her back to the kitchen. "Thank you again," he said to Mrs. Weasley.

"Maybe when she's feeling better we can try again for she and Ron to get together."

"I think that's a possibility."

"Let me know if you need any help. I've been through it all with my brood."

"Thank you." He took some Floo Powder and said, "Severus Snape's Hogwarts Quarters," before whirling away with Hermione in his arms.

oOo

Snape laid Hermione down on her bed, transfiguring her clothes into pajamas. He covered her with her quilt before laying his hand on her forehead. It was cool; the fever reducer was still working it's magic. He went into his bathroom to check his supply of potions. He had a couple of vials of stomach soother and fever reducer. Hopefully, they would be enough. He went back to his lab and put his potions under a stasis spell, before settling down in the living room with a book.

oOo

An hour later, he checked on Hermione. She was just waking up. "How are you feeling, Little One?" he asked her gently, placing a hand on her forehead. The fever had returned.

"I feel awful, Uncle Sev," she moaned. She sat up quickly and ran to the bathroom, before emptying the rest of her stomach contents. Snape followed behind her, holding her hair away from her face and rubbing her back. "I'm sorry," she whimpered, a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Sh, Little One," he soothed, awkwardly pulling her close and wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "There's nothing to apologize for." He hugged her for a moment before standing up. "Let's rinse your mouth and get you back in bed." He helped her off of the floor and handed her a cup with water.

Hermione rinsed her mouth. She looked up at him when she was finished. "I need to use the toilet, Uncle Sev."

"All right. I'm going to get you a couple of potions. I'll be right back."

When he got back to her room, she was already back in bed, shivering violently.

"Here," he said, handing her a vial of Stomach Soother, "take this. It'll help your stomach." She swallowed the potion. "Drink," he said, passing her a glass of water a few minutes later.

"I'm cold, Uncle Sev," she whined, shaking underneath her quilt.

"I know, but I need you to drink something before I give you the Fever Reducer since it makes you sleepy." Hermione made a face, but drank the glass of water. He handed her the Fever Reducer, which she downed, shuddering at the taste. She laid back down, curling on to her side. Snape gently pulled her quilt back over her as she fell asleep. They would repeat this pattern many times throughout that day and the next.

oOo

Hermione opened her eyes slowly when she felt something cool on her forehead. As she blinked, Professor McGonagall came into view. "Aunt Min?" she asked, confused by her presence.

"How are you feeling, Cub Junior?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the nickname, looking uncannily like Snape. "Better, thanks. But what are you doing here? Where's Uncle Sev?"

"I sent him to get some sleep. You've been needing potions every few hours for the past day or so."

_Past day or so?_ Hermione thought. "How long have I been sick?"

"About two days. But your fever seems to be gone now. Is your stomach better?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm kind of hungry."

"Why don't you start with some tea and soup and see how that does?"

"All right."

"Do you think you can come into the kitchen or do you need to eat in bed?"

"I can come into the kitchen." She sat up on the side of her bed. Professor McGonagall held out a hand and helped her stand up. Hermione took the offered hand gratefully, her legs feeling a bit wobbly.

"Mitzy!" Professor McGonagall called when they went to the kitchen.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall, ma'am?" the elf asked in her squeaky voice.

"Would you please get Hermione a bowl of chicken soup and some tea?"

"Of course, Professor McGonagall, ma'am. What would you be wanting for yourself?"

"Just some tea please. And if you could bring some coffee for Severus for when he wakes up?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall, ma'am. I be right back." Mitzy disappeared with a pop, reappearing a few minutes later.

"Thank you, Mitzy."

Professor McGonagall set the bowl of soup and a cup of tea in front of Hermione who began eating eagerly. "Thank you!" Hermione said, smiling through a mouthful of soup.

"You is welcome," Mitzy replied before disappearing.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Snape said gruffly to Hermione as he came into the kitchen. Her face fell.

"Severus!" Professor McGonagall scolded lightly. "She's feeling better, even hungry."

"Oh," he said. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"It's all right," she replied. "Aunt Min got you some coffee."

Snape took a long sip of his coffee as he sat down, considering his words. "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling sick?" he asked, setting his mug down and holding it between his hands.

"I thought you wouldn't let me go to Ron's," Hermione said sheepishly.

Snape nodded. "You're right. I wouldn't have let you go." Tears pricked at Hermione's eyes as she looked down at the table; she'd lost her chance to see her friend for the summer. "But I would've done everything I could've to reschedule," he continued.

Hermione glanced up. "So I can still go to Ron's?"

Snape nodded slowly. "When you're better, I will talk to Mrs. Weasley about it again."

Hermione grinned. "Thanks, Uncle Sev." She paused. "And thank you for taking care of me."

"There's nothing to thank me for, Little One. I'm glad you're feeling better."

* * *

Again, I apologize for the most recent long wait, and the one that is coming. But I promise I will post again as soon as I can. Also, if you have any ideas for the story, please let me know! Thanks!


End file.
